


破镜相圆

by Gduxueyun



Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gduxueyun/pseuds/Gduxueyun
Summary: 泰瑞在试穿越时偶然救下了废墟中的红头罩，却发现无法再送他回原来的世界了……
Relationships: Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Terry McGinnis, jason todd/terry mcginnis
Kudos: 6





	1. 0

泰瑞很早就知道传送门技术实际上来自于另一个宇宙——也即是他将要前往的“领主宇宙”。  
但他真的没想到这项来自他人的技术会有什么问题，比如——传送到错误的地点，甚至，干脆就是错误的宇宙这样的……  
“……上帝。”  
他轻叹。  
只是一个瞬间，蝙蝠侠就意识到了自己肯定不在领主宇宙。因为领主绝对不会允许他们的领土中出现这样破败、肮脏的建筑。  
还有，触目惊心的、新鲜的断瓦残垣。  
很显然，这里刚刚发生过一场规模不小的爆炸，那些建材、橡胶以及其他不知道什么东西燃烧产生的刺鼻烟雾一个劲往他所在的下风头飘，呛得他眼泪都要下来了。  
泰瑞眨了眨眼睛，在这惨烈的景象和浓烟滚滚之中，他好像还隐约听见了几声都不太像人类的，变了调的哀嚎。  
那是一个名字，听上去像是……  
——“杰森。”


	2. 1

他梦见了布鲁斯。  
他仍然会梦见布鲁斯。  
他很清楚自己在做梦，因为此刻他正看着另一个自己和布鲁斯并肩作战。  
那是尚还年幼的他，穿着鲜艳滑稽如童装的罗宾制服，保护着蝙蝠侠的背后和他作为一个凡人必然具备的死角。他们会在战斗的间隙说上一两句俏皮话，大多数时候都只是他在说，但偶尔布鲁斯也会以一种蝙蝠侠特有的冷幽默来回应。  
他们看起来相处融洽，彼此亲密无间，像真正的父子，或者。  
——谎言。  
当这个词从唇齿间吐出时，他睁开了眼。透过昏暗的视野，他能看见那个有着熟悉尖耳的影子正俯身审视着自己。  
不过，可能是失血过多和爆炸冲击的后遗症，他没能在模糊的视野和混乱的脑海中分辨出这个影子远比记忆中的那人要瘦小。  
“……这里是地狱吗，B？”  
他声音嘶哑地说，爆炸的粉尘仍残留在他的喉咙和气管里，刀子刮擦般的干涩与灼痛随着每次困难的呼吸起起伏伏，让他甚至有些怀念当年直接被炸死时痛快的死亡瞬间。  
而蝙蝠侠只是不安地动了动，然后扭头看向窗外，可能还说了些什么，不过他一点都没听见，就像他刚才也听不见自己说的话一样。  
他被爆炸震聋了，虽然只是暂时的，在他不知道还能活多久的短促生命里的暂时。之前蝙蝠镖弹射回来的时候切开了他的颈静脉——他猜不是动脉，不然他早就凉了——导致了大出血还有别的什么的，再加上近距离承受的爆炸冲击波……这些都算下来，他还能在这里思考这些有的没的简直就是个奇迹。  
当然，也快了，他能感觉到死神的脚步。而和上次不同的是，半死不活的身体正垂死挣扎好把这段通往解脱的路程拖得无比漫长。  
“……你为什么不直接杀了我呢？”  
他用呛着血沫的声音说，挑衅地看向守在身旁的披风斗士，对方面具上白色的目镜可笑地耷拉着眼角，就仿佛真的在为自己感到难过似的。他可从未在老蝙蝠脸上见过这样的表情，不得不说这竟然还让他有点快意。  
他笑了起来，一边笑一边往外咳着带血的泡沫，昏昏沉沉的脑子却想不出更多乘胜追击的话，因为光是维持清醒就已经用尽了全部力气，就像在伸手不见五指的漆黑水面中冒出头来，还得在浪头不断的侵袭下努力抓住一根涂满油的绳子。  
这是最后一次了，杰森·陶德想着，像个旁观的陌生人一样感受意识的迅速消融，并且，终于温顺地承认了不争的事实：  
也许布鲁斯根本不需要他。哥谭也是。有的是人可以代替杰森·陶德，他从一开始就不是唯一的罗宾，最后也不是。这里没有他的容身之所，他已经认清了。  
杰森·陶德就该这样离开。  
然后他的手滑脱了，他沉了下去。  
而死亡是无梦的。

泰瑞·麦金尼斯猫着腰以隐形模式潜伏着，差点因为屏住呼吸太久而把自己憋死。  
这可不能怪他，谁都没法在面对老爷子——年轻力壮版的初代蝙蝠侠——时不紧张。一个退役罗宾提姆·德雷克都能轻松发现隐身状态的泰瑞，老爷子本人当然更不在话下。  
所以泰瑞觉得严重撞衫的自己到现在都还没被初代打死可能纯粹是走了狗屎运。肉眼可见布鲁斯的状态非常不好，他不顾自己满身的伤痕，魂不守舍地在爆炸废墟上走来走去，翻找每一块石头，用求救一样的声音呼喊着“杰森。”  
那是他没能成功保护的朋友吗？还是一个他无法拯救的宿敌？  
当泰瑞看到他从某块砖石下翻出了熟悉的苍白面孔和绿色头发时，年轻人吓得差点叫出声来：  
别，千万别是这家伙！  
“哈哈哈哈哈……干得漂亮，小蝙蝠……你又一次杀了他，却让我活着……”  
好在小丑张狂的大笑打消了泰瑞的顾虑。但是蝙蝠侠那面具都无法掩饰的心碎表情却让泰瑞根本没法感到庆幸。  
“杰森……”  
他喃喃地说，像是没头的苍蝇一样继续在废墟上兜圈子，用破损的手指掀开每一块能够搬得动的砖石，泰瑞有点怀疑他的脑子是否还在线，因为他看起来就像要用一己之力把整个爆炸废墟重新清理为一片平地。  
年轻人愣了一愣，启动了目镜的热成像视野，开始努力搜寻废墟下那可能存在的一线生机。他必须得帮帮布鲁斯，哪怕只是……  
确认名为“杰森”的人已经死去。  
没错。无论怎么看，压在瓦砾下面唯一的那具躯体都已经失去了活人的体温。泰瑞恢复了正常视野，决定把呼吸压得更低一些。  
他才不要做把这个噩耗告诉布鲁斯的那个人。  
年轻人耐心地等待着，直到半个多钟头后，一个罗宾（衣服和他印象里不太一样，不过这是其他宇宙，不是吗？）降落下来，低声说服了布鲁斯，并且叫来了警察和救护车把小丑接走。  
而泰瑞依旧等待着，他得确认布鲁斯和罗宾真的已经离开了，还得再确认一遍自己刚才是否看错了。仪器并不总是可靠，老爷子早就教育过他不要轻易把信任完全交托他人和外物。  
所以无论“杰森”是谁……  
“活要见人，死要见尸”。  
他绕过忙碌的警察，避开面色沉重的老戈登（老人家看起来比芭芭拉的脾气好多了），像影子一样溜进废墟深处。战衣先进的设备让他能立即找到最佳方位靠近杰森，只要找对了地方，稍微用点劲就能把这家伙刨出来。  
恩，也就是比挖掘恐龙化石简单点？  
泰瑞扬了扬眉毛，挪开砖石，移开钢筋和混凝土，最后用手指扫开遮挡着杰森面部的泥土，它们和半凝固的血液混合在一起，成了某种深褐色的板结泥浆。年轻的蝙蝠侠打量着对方陌生而苍白的侧脸和他颈侧触目惊心的伤口，一阵无能为力的痛苦让他难过得呼吸都停滞了一瞬。  
他做蝙蝠侠的时间已经一年有余，交过手的敌人也数不胜数，却仍然无法对死亡泰然处之，也许这就是布鲁斯所说的“不够成熟”。他总得做点什么。比如，努力把压在这具尸体旁边的一切都清理开来，以免再有什么倒塌下来的东西毁掉死者的遗容。这费时又费力，可是泰瑞一回想起蝙蝠侠那绝望的声音就没法放着不管。至少，他想让布鲁斯有机会收敛一具尽量完整的尸体，好让这个惨遭不幸的青年入土为安。  
他甚至仔细搜查了现场，在一块石头底下找到了犹带血迹的凶器——一枚锋利的蝙蝠镖。泰瑞推测这可能是一次误伤，或者，干脆是小丑拿了蝙蝠侠的东西下的手？想想看，即便在残酷的“领主宇宙”，蝙蝠侠也是最看重自身底线的人。无论何时何地，泰瑞·麦金尼斯都相信着倔老头仿若奇迹的意志力（或者死脑筋）。  
尽管这也导致了他们僵持不下的冷战时期。  
“他一定很难过。”  
青年蝙蝠侠低声说，探出手摸了摸杰森颈侧的伤口，当他的手指停留在杰森颈侧的皮肤上时，战衣的系统界面猛地蹦出了一串数字，那是用来表明被接触者状态的一连串数据，包括体温和……脉搏？！  
“……还活着？”  
青年差点把这句话喊出来，一道光却在这时从他身后打了过来，在杰森身旁投下了一个带尖耳朵的黑影。  
“蝙蝠侠……？”有人在他身后惊叫道，又在看清楚他的身形之后改成了一声厉喝，“你是什么人？！举起手来！”  
老戈登！  
内置仪器带来的超人听力让泰瑞听得清子弹上膛的声音。就算战衣能防弹，这么近距离地挨一枪还是会超疼，视位置而定还可能造成不必要的昏迷。  
认栽吧？  
“……嘿。”他没有起身，背对着戈登顺从地举起了双手，“我只是想帮忙，他还活着呢，他需要急救。”  
后面这句话让老人停了一停。  
“……从他身边离开，你，然后转过身。”老戈登接着说，“我会叫救护车来。”  
“就怕他等不及救护车到了，你看，我手上可没有武器，我能帮上忙。”泰瑞焦躁地回答道，微微侧过头用眼角看向戈登。老人家正用另一只手掏出手机并开了口。  
“喂，蝙蝠侠……”  
这可不行！  
管不了那么多了，泰瑞向后一扬手腕，一枚蝙蝠镖立即弹射而出击飞了手枪。他趁机一把抱起杰森，启动推进器一飞冲天，等地上的警察反应过来开枪射击时，年轻的蝙蝠侠早就已经飞出了射程，而战衣也不断地把从杰森身上读到的数据显示在目镜的视野里。这个人体温过低，很可能已经失去了足以致死的量的血液，能撑到现在还有心跳简直是奇迹中的奇迹。泰瑞先给了他一针肾上腺素救急——蝙蝠侠的常用药，毕竟泰瑞自己也总是要面临这种麻烦——但最关键的是他需要输血，很可能还有别的。大静脉破裂很可能会导致心肺血管气栓，当然前提是那儿还有血液流过？  
他得把杰森送到医院去，现在，马上。  
就在他这么想着的时候，之前一度断绝的通讯却又断断续续接通了。  
“我们……稳住……传送门……马上……回来……很快……关闭。”  
对面只传过来了这些只言片语，接着，传送门定位到了他的所在，像是一道裂口般出现在了他面前的天空中。它看起来不太稳定，而且在以肉眼可见的速度缩小。  
他别无选择。  
“那看来只能以后再把你还给这边的老爷子了。”  
他抱歉地说，冲进了越来越小的传送门中，在它彻底消失之前，带着杰森离开了这个世界。


	3. Chapter 3

有人认为尾音连读的说话方式十分可爱，而泰瑞觉得能得出这个结论的人肯定没有听过这句话：  
“蝙蝠侠，我得和你谈谈。”  
超人将手臂抱在胸前，平和地说，看起来一点都不严厉，他就是……特别严肃，非常严肃。正联主席对泰瑞一向宽容，连句重话都没对他说过，由此可见，今天他真的超超超超生气。  
在正联其他人同情的眼神里（战鹰除外），现任蝙蝠侠忐忑不安地跟着超人进了隔壁的房间，一进屋，超人先把门关上了。他沉着脸，用蓝得惊人的眼睛瞪了泰瑞几秒钟。  
“事实上，”然后他走进房间中央，打开了投影通话装置，“泰瑞，想和你谈谈的不止我一个人。”  
熟悉的身影从全息投影仪里冒了出来。初代蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩拄着拐杖站在屋子中间，下巴颌的线条绷得紧紧的，就像戴着一张质地坚硬的面具。  
“……这是什么正联内部的家长会吗？”泰瑞梗着脖子抗议道，“听着，事有轻重缓急，我只是想救人而已。”  
“然后你就把他从另一个宇宙带了过来。”布鲁斯·韦恩用比他足足低了一个八度的声音陈述道。  
“没有询问当事人的意见，也不管这会给那个宇宙带来什么影响。”超人补充。  
“更不知道这个人的身份，以及他可能有多危险。”布鲁斯·韦恩眯起了眼睛。  
现任蝙蝠侠立即领会到了老人家的意思，他和布鲁斯都太过了解彼此，以至于他们现在都没法好好坐下来说句话。  
“你发现了什么？”泰瑞生气地说，下意识地后退了一步，“我记得我已经把战衣的监控系统关掉了——你还在监视我？”  
“那本来就是我制作的战衣。小子，我监督你的使用理所应当。”布鲁斯·韦恩冰冷地回答，“至于监控系统，你应该去问问超人。”  
很显然这不是他们提前演练商量过的对话，面对泰瑞猛然投来的指责的眼神，超人的脸色可真的不怎么样。  
“泰瑞，之前为了调查杰森的事我们一起调取了战衣的相关存储，你应该还有印象。”超人为难地解释着，这会儿他又和平时那个超人一样了，温和，无害，仿佛氪星人只是个与世无争的普通中年人。  
年轻的蝙蝠侠把腰挺得更直了一些，右手不自觉地握起了拳。  
“我明白了，因为【我】没法把事情调查清楚，你就把资料都发送给了布鲁斯。”  
“是的，很抱歉没有告诉你这件事——”  
“你们发现了什么？”蝙蝠侠打断了他，冷静地追问道，但愤怒并没有从他身上消失，就像以前的布鲁斯一样，愤怒只是在更紧急的事态面前被克制了，“杰森是个罪犯？或者更糟糕的，他是从阿卡姆出来的漏网之鱼？”  
布鲁斯压下眉毛，这让他深陷的眼睛更显得阴沉：  
“那些更远的事情想要证明还缺少足够的信息链，不过可以肯定的是，蝙蝠镖是另一个‘我’投出的，目标就是杰森，没有误伤。”  
蝙蝠侠看向他，偏开了一下头，似乎想掩饰自己的表情，却又马上强迫自己重新直视着对方。  
“他确实在误以为我是你时，嘲笑过我为什么没杀了他。小丑也说过……”他沉吟片刻，口吻变得更加尖锐，“告诉我：你会杀人吗，布鲁斯？什么情况下你会杀人？”  
“泰瑞。”超人厉声提高了音量。蝙蝠侠——年轻的这一个——的这个问题明显越线了，甚至可以说是对布鲁斯的一种伤害。要是泰瑞知道——  
“永远不会。”  
布鲁斯坦然回答，针锋相对地回望着年轻的后辈，犀利的蓝灰色眼睛注视着现任蝙蝠侠战衣上的白色目镜，直到泰瑞无意识地退却着转开了头。  
“我想也是。”年轻人说，“所以反过来说，我们是否应该信任一个会杀人的蝙蝠侠的判断力？从而断定我救下的是个危险分子？”  
超人闭了闭眼：“我们还没有对他的身份下结论，泰瑞。”  
“是，我看你们也还没证据证明他无可救药。”泰瑞的目光从两人脸上扫过，“我是亲自把他带来的人，我也有我的推测，我认为他至少‘命不该绝’。”  
“泰瑞。”超人叹息了一声，“现在不只是这个问题。”  
“那还有什么问题？”  
布鲁斯深深地看向自己的继承者，那种俯瞰般的姿态让泰瑞皱起了眉头，而在年轻人表示不满之前，年长的蝙蝠侠发话了：  
“我们没法把他送回去，麦金尼斯。”

“……蝙蝠侠救了他……”  
最先恢复的是听觉，有那么一瞬，他脑子里晃荡的想法是布鲁斯来救他们了。他和他的母亲得救了。他想叫养父的名字，想问他妈妈怎么样了，小丑抓住了吗。他想看一眼他。尽管眼皮沉重得像是坠了铅块。  
他想看一眼布鲁斯。  
他努力地，费力地睁开眼。遗憾的是他的视野仍然是模糊的，像隔着一层毛玻璃一样，只能分辨得出一些移动的色块。  
“……没有生命危险了，他醒了吗？——你还好吗，杰森？”有个女人询问着，他猜想这可能是个护士。  
“他应该还不能说话。”这次这个声音听上去像个孩子——真奇怪，这里的人英语都说得这么好吗？还是他已经离开了埃塞俄比亚？或许，毕竟那里的医疗条件远不如美国。所以说到底他已经躺了多久了？  
他的想法断断续续，又四处跳跃，根本没法连成一条逻辑清晰的线。而为了防止自己再次睡去，他也不得不用尽全力在每一次眨眼时都记得再把眼睛睁开。  
“他好像看不见我们。”  
那位护士说，有一团色块在他眼前晃了晃，然而他迟钝的身体甚至不能让目光跟着那个色块移动。  
“应该只是暂时的。”第三个声音随着一个匆匆而入的脚步声一起过来了，“嗨老兄，能听见我们说话吗？”  
他没有力气点头，只能慢慢地眨了下眼。对方俯下身看着他，这个距离太近了，他没法对焦的眼睛终于分辨出了一点东西。  
是他熟悉的，蓝灰色的眼睛。  
“……布鲁斯……”  
他低喃着，终于放下心来，任凭潮水般的困倦把自己吞没。

“你们都听见他刚才说什么了吗？”  
泰瑞惊讶地抬起头来。凯因和玛瑞娜互相看了一眼，也点了点头。  
“但是那也不一定是指布鲁斯·韦恩？”玛瑞娜不太肯定地说。  
泰瑞撇了撇嘴：  
“嘿，你们还记得我带他回来时他脸上……？”  
青年比划了一下：“半张破损的面具，像罗宾一样。”  
“可你也说过那个蝙蝠侠身边已经有一个罗宾了。”凯因平静地指出这个事实。  
“万一那个蝙蝠侠身边有不止一个罗宾呢？”泰瑞坚持着，“或者说，就像迪克一样，他后来单干了……”  
“泰瑞，”凯因偏了偏头，“你就这么想要个罗宾吗？”  
病房里骤然安静了下来。  
“不。”然后泰瑞短促又坚定地答道。  
玛瑞娜宽容地笑着：“蝙蝠侠都是这样，是吗？”  
“不！”泰瑞矢口否认，“我没有老爷子那样的爱好！一个马特就够我受的了！”  
这下连凯因都轻笑起来。很显然，这不过是个年轻人之间互相调侃的笑话。  
“他的状态恢复得不错？”玩笑时间结束，凯因和玛瑞娜都体贴地没有追问他和超人的谈话内容。泰瑞凑过去看了看监测仪器的数据。他原来并不太懂这些东西，但他还年轻，学东西也很快，还没来正联多久就已经把各处的仪器摸了个遍。反而比这儿的有些“老人”操作得还要熟练。超人称之为“蝙蝠侠的天赋”——这就挺荒谬的，毕竟泰瑞和布鲁斯没什么血缘关系，真谈不上天赋。更别提，他自己【确实比不上】布鲁斯。  
“我想他很快就能清醒。”玛瑞娜说，“多亏你及时把他带过来。”  
“差一点。”泰瑞长出了口气，有几分后怕地咧咧嘴，“我本来是打算把他送到当地医院的，不过没来得及。现在看，那个时代的医院很可能搞不定他。”  
“你帮他捡回了一条命。”凯因缓缓道，盘起腿像个UFO似的悬浮起来。  
泰瑞看了绿油油的他一眼，靠在病床旁边慢慢地坐了下来。  
“是的，我希望自己没救错人。”他说，忧心忡忡地把目光投向躺在那儿的杰森。人在昏迷时总是显得平和又无害，更何况杰森从任何角度来说都算得上英俊，但那结实的身体和累累的疤痕还是足以表明他绝非什么易与的小角色。假若万一——假若万一他是个丧心病狂的疯子，是个甚至会让蝙蝠侠都不得不痛下杀手的疯子。  
到那时候，泰瑞衷心希望别由自己把他丢进阿卡汉姆。这种事情他已经不想再经历一次了。更何况，本来杰森也不是凭自己的意愿过来的，是泰瑞把他搅和进这边的世界的，要是真的发生了什么，不管对杰森还是两边的世界来说，肯定都是泰瑞的责任。  
“那只是一次试传送，泰瑞，还出现了错误。最后我们只能通过定位你的坐标才能把你带回来。换言之，我们没法再次定位那个宇宙了。”  
“传送技术来自领主宇宙，目前我们能稳定保持的也只有通往领主宇宙的通道，麦金尼斯，我们没法把杰森送回去。”  
超人和老爷子的话仍然不停在他脑海里反复播放。一想到杰森醒来他就得负责解释这个问题，泰瑞都觉得头大。  
或者他可以给杰森留个字条避开正面回答这个选项——哦得了吧，超人不用一秒钟就能把他提溜回来。行不通的。  
“虽然那么说。”接着他没头没脑地发话了，“我还是觉得他很可能是个罗宾。”  
“为什么？”玛瑞娜好奇地问。  
“黑头发，蓝眼睛。”现任蝙蝠侠叹息着眨眨眼，“这不就是罗宾入选的基础标准吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

他记得自己后来又醒了几次，但几乎都没法顺利思考，记忆也模糊不清。他甚至回忆不起来房间里到底来过几个人。他的意识一直像在水里一样浮浮沉沉，过了很久很久，他才终于真正地清醒过来。  
彻底的，带着全部已经梳理清晰的记忆。  
他能听见身旁各种仪器运行的轻响。除此之外，这里没有任何声音。他一动不动地等了半分钟，克制着不让自己的呼吸过快，以免监测机器发现自己已经苏醒，然后菜慢慢地将眼睛睁开了一些，谨慎地查看四周的情况。  
他身边有一些仪器，但在能看到的范围内似乎没有任何人在监视。这里整个房间都没有窗户，通往外界的唯一出路只有他左侧的一扇门，从旁边的装置看，很可能必须通过生物识别系统才能开启。不过，他也可以利用身边医疗仪器的部件破坏它，或者，等到有人进来的时候强行通过。  
杰森·陶德选择了后者。他迅速坐起身，扯下仪器探头还有手臂上的静脉滴注。他的手指还有点僵硬，打弯时就像戴了一副过紧的手套，而他的手臂也不太能用上劲，甚至没法准确地按压止血。当然更大的麻烦还是双腿，它们不听使唤，膝盖就像凭空消失了一样完全不受大脑的指挥，几乎是双脚刚一着地就软了下去。他想用手把身体撑住，但他的肢体现在就没一处是靠得住的，这就跟下落的猫想用爪子扒住松动的瓦片一样徒劳无功。他还是跌坐在地，狼狈得像个还没学会走路就胆敢挣脱父母怀抱的小婴孩。  
“需要帮忙吗，老兄？”  
突然间有个声音说。他猛地回过头去，看见不远处突兀地站着一个黑色的人形，从对方胸前的红色蝙蝠标志跟那套奇怪的、包裹住整个脸和身体的尖耳朵制服来看，这八成也是蝙蝠家族的成员。  
一个杰森·陶德从未听说过的成员。真奇怪，不该发生这种事。他明明已经把布鲁斯的同伴都调查得一清二楚了。  
“你是什么时候在那儿的？”他警觉地问，没有急着起身。他的身体还没准备好，他需要时间。  
“二十分钟前？”来人走近了一些，这家伙的身板明显不够结实，声音也十分年轻，杰森猜测他不会超过25岁，“或者更早。”  
红蝙蝠朝他伸出一只手，杰森毫不犹豫地抓住了对方，配合地被他搀扶起来。  
“蝙蝠侠派你来监视我？”一边坐回病床边沿一边问，杰森在对方松手的时候已经估算了他的力量——他不是自己的对手。  
“呃……”红蝙蝠有点迟疑，他的制服似乎完全紧贴包裹面部，杰森有点好奇他是怎么透过那层面料呼吸的，那看起来不是单层布料。  
“事实上，”这个年轻的红蝙蝠慢慢地，像是害怕惊吓到杰森一样，努力放缓语速回答道，“我就是蝙蝠侠。”  
杰森死死盯着他，上下打量，挑剔的眼神如同看到了一只长着六条腿的火鸡：  
“你不是。”  
“我是。”红蝙蝠耸了耸肩，“只不过不是你认识的那一个。”  
杰森再次打量这个姿态轻浮的年轻人——他完全不像布鲁斯的继承者。杰森知道布鲁斯不可能选择这样的人，这家伙连罗宾的门槛都达不到。  
他就是个菜鸟。  
“他死了吗？”他生硬地问。毕竟还有那么多优秀得多的罗宾呢，怎么想也轮不到这个菜鸟上位。虽然杰森知道罗宾们也都不怎么样，迂腐，固执，年纪轻轻就被布鲁斯的那一套洗脑了，根本不懂怎么才能拯救哥谭。  
“应该没事。”红蝙蝠皱着眉头说，“我把你救出来之前，他一直在找你。很遗憾当时时间仓促，我没来得及把你送到当地医院就必须先赶回来……”  
他说到这里停了停，用一个不自觉的防御性姿态在身前抱起手臂。太生涩了，他甚至不懂得减少肢体语言以隐藏自己的情绪。  
“所以现在没法送你回你的宇宙了。”红蝙蝠继续解释道，“你得在我们的世界再呆一阵子，杰森。”  
杰森·陶德眨了下眼。  
他的胃现在有点疼，确切说是像是被什么东西抓了一把攥紧了扯着那么疼。这真相来的又突然又轻描淡写一语带过，就跟眼前的朋克小子一样让他无法消化，却又有那么几分荒谬的合理性，让红蝙蝠的存在也顿时有了几分可以接受的可能。  
然而。  
“……这不是我的世界？！”  
杰森·早就见过大风大浪·死而复生·红头罩·陶德还是没法在这件事上保持冷静，他一把抓过了眼前的臭小子咆哮起来。他失去了那么多，花了那么长的时间谋划，又迎来了那么惨烈的失败，这都是为了布鲁斯·韦恩，全部都是为了那个人准备的，所有的一切——！  
“……我很抱歉！”平行世界的蝙蝠侠不知所措地抬起双手，歉疚地大声说，“但我们正在想办法——”  
“我必须回去！”杰森狠狠一掼松开了手，看着后退了一步才稳住身形的红蝙蝠厉声道，“我必须回去，无论如何。”  
“我知道。”红蝙蝠息事宁人地举起手朝他摆了摆，“冷静，老兄，冷静，在这之前。”  
他又走近了一步，拉回了两人之间原来的距离，眼睛盯着刚刚抓住过自己的那双有力的手。  
“杰森。”红蝙蝠的声音低沉下来，这很奇怪，因为这竟然让杰森在他身上找到了一点布鲁斯的影子。  
“你得告诉我们你是谁。”年轻的蝙蝠侠用酷似布鲁斯的口吻说，伸出手来，猛地抓住了他的手腕，“告诉我，你和蝙蝠侠还有小丑是什么关系？”  
杰森试着挣扎了一下，但红蝙蝠这时候表现出的力量却和刚才完全不同——是他之前没有用出全力？自己低估了对手？总之，想要挣脱这份钳制是不可能的。  
“一点私怨。”意识到这一点的杰森冷笑着说，眯起眼睛玩味地盯着对方，“看起来你【也】认识那个疯子？”  
“曾经不止是认识。”红蝙蝠坦率地点点头，用一个古怪的时态回答了他，这让杰森想到了点什么。某种猜测，带着点兴奋又刺激的期待。  
“他还活着吗？”他干脆问了出来。  
“在你的世界，我想是的。”红蝙蝠有所保留地答道。他的嘴巴并不像布鲁斯的那么难撬开，话术也不像布鲁斯光鲜一面那么圆滑和滴水不漏。这让杰森再次确认了他只是个训练和实战经验都远远不够的新手。  
红头罩能够应付他。绰绰有余。  
“而在这个世界，他已经死了。”杰森咧开嘴笑了，这不是一种快乐的笑法，倒不如说更像是一种恐吓，“你杀了他，我说的对吗？”  
红蝙蝠这次没有给出回答，对杰森来说这就等于是默认了。这可太——  
“……这就很有趣了。”他用一种夸张的惊讶语气说，“在我的世界，蝙蝠侠从不杀人，也不会允许我们杀人。”  
红蝙蝠把头偏过一个很小的角度，仿佛是想要避开他的视线，但马上又扭了回来。  
“所以你【的确】是个罗宾，杰森。”  
他冷静地说，杰森感觉到他的手指紧压着自己手腕动脉所在，这种姿势并不利于扭断他的手腕或者造成剧痛。所以这不只是钳制。杰森·陶德已经明白了：  
红蝙蝠的制服有测谎的功能。  
“我不再是了。”  
所以他想试试看，假如自己真的对这位年轻的蝙蝠侠实话实说会怎么样？  
“在小丑杀了我之后。”  
红头罩笑着，凑近对方用缓慢又清晰的吐字答道，近距离注视着红蝙蝠骤然变化的表情。这个年轻的蝙蝠侠显然没有准备好要应付这样的真相，那张本该用来威吓敌人的脸上竟然漏出了一点滑稽的惊恐。  
“在我从坟墓里爬出来，干掉了一群罪该万死的恶棍之后。”  
红蝙蝠的手紧了紧，这几乎弄疼了杰森，但能欣赏到蝙蝠侠的这种表情——就算不是布鲁斯——也真的很不错，这点疼痛早就值回来了。  
“你不是知道的吗？是蝙蝠侠想杀了我。”  
他继续道，红蝙蝠的白色目镜挡住了眼睛，不过杰森大概能猜出他面具之后的表情。要是他【是个蝙蝠侠】，杰森就能猜到。果然，所有蝙蝠侠都是一样的。  
“从不杀人的蝙蝠侠，为了救出小丑，为了救出当年杀害我的那个人，”红头罩，罗宾，杰森·陶德大笑着说，“想要杀了我。听见了吗，蝙蝠侠，这就是我。”  
红蝙蝠抿住了嘴唇，他看起来怒气冲冲，杰森甚至开始在心里觉得对方肯定什么时候就会把自己丢出去了，可是他还是把最后一句话加上了。  
“这就是你，蝙蝠侠。”  
他注视着蝙蝠侠一片空白的目镜，注视着他完全被包裹住的面孔，注视着抓住自己的那只手，它已经松开了，只是虚握在自己的手腕上。在面对过于残酷的事实之时，伪善者总是想要堵上耳朵自欺欺人，只有杰森明白，直视那些罪恶和鲜血才能真的改变一切。  
他拿开了蝙蝠侠的手，揉了揉自己已经留下红印的手腕，朝他微微一笑，就像已经看到了那个胜利的结局。  
然而他搞错了一点。  
泰瑞·麦金尼斯并不是布鲁斯·韦恩，从来都不是。

“我也收不到画面和声音。”迪克对通讯器里的布鲁斯说，口气算不上友好，毕竟他们离“和好”还差得太远，仅仅是为了引导年轻的蝙蝠侠才偶尔合作，“我想泰瑞肯定把监控直接关闭了。”  
“他根本不懂，”布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞的电脑前，双眸仍然盯着屏幕上正联主席的通话图像，“杰森很危险。”  
“他被小丑杀死了。”超人一边将一台被龙卷风吹翻的农用车放正一边应道，“虽然之后的对话我们都不知道了。但那肯定是个可怕的悲剧。”  
“而那悲剧改变了他。”迪克叹了口气，他想到了提姆，并且，不只是他想到了。  
布鲁斯慢慢地，慢慢地把双手交叠在拐杖上，目光沉郁。  
“现在我们可以猜到为什么【另一个我】差点杀了他了。”


	5. Chapter 5

“……之前是佐德，现在是杰森，真不敢相信你竟然放心让他接触这些来历不明的危险分子。”  
布鲁斯指责道，眉毛压成横在蓝灰色的眼睛上的一层阴影。他生气的样子和年轻时几乎没什么两样，就像岁月也削不平他的坏脾气一样。  
“你关心他。他也同样很在乎你。”超人好心好意地说，“为什么不试着和他聊聊？据我所知，你们俩只是缺乏交流……”  
“韦恩下线。”  
布鲁斯·前蝙蝠侠·前哥谭王子·韦恩咬牙切齿地说，从全息投影里消失了。  
行吧。他还是像个问题儿童一样倔强得不是地方。明明只要泰瑞那儿有点风吹草动他总是第一个知道的。  
超人苦笑着离开了通讯台。和布鲁斯相比，泰瑞·麦金尼斯明显要友善和开朗得多，有时候这个新蝙蝠侠也会让他想起年轻时的迪克。但这绝不证明从泰瑞入手说和他们“父子”就更简单一些。  
事实上，超人知道，“泰瑞”才是两人之间那颗真正的不定时炸弹。所以，他也会谨慎对待杰森，因为无论泰瑞在杰森身上看到了什么，泰瑞都不会亲口告诉他们。  
毕竟对蝙蝠家来说，爱和信任一直是两回事。

在红色的蝙蝠侠之后，杰森见到了这个世界的超人——一位两鬓斑白，身穿黑色无披风制服的老年氪星人。他的胸前并没有那个巨大的“S”，取而代之的是一条白色的、并不平滑的斜线。总的来说，这件制服的审美还挺在线的。至少比他世界的那位好得多。  
“……我没想到这个世界的超人和蝙蝠侠年龄竟然差了这么多。”  
他毫不客气地说，坐在床边稍稍交叠耷拉着两条长腿。这儿的温度挺舒服，不然他这么几乎全裸地呆着肯定会冷得直起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“他并不是第一代蝙蝠侠。”超人和蔼地说，走过来用一种长辈看晚辈的友善眼神打量着他，“很高兴你恢复得还不错，杰森。”  
“这就说得通了。”红头罩摊开手，“所以布鲁斯不在了，你们就随便找了个人继承他的披风？”  
他的话让超人停顿了一下。果然，这个世界真正的蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“不，布鲁斯还活着，是布鲁斯亲自选择了他。”超人心平气和地答道“而且他确实【是】蝙蝠侠。”  
他好像没有生气，但杰森听得出来那口吻里明显有回护的意思。哦，又来了，永远的“超人和蝙蝠侠”？真想知道红蝙蝠有没有用氪石揍过他。  
“我猜。”杰森从床上跳了下来，这里的地面也很暖和，光脚踩上去一点也不凉，“你们的布鲁斯并没多少称手的罗宾？”  
超人沉吟片刻，好像还真的认真想了想。  
“也许和你的布鲁斯相比，他确实没有带过太多孩子。而且他已经八十多岁了，杰森，罗宾们也不再年轻了。”  
这确实是个问题，见鬼，如果这个世界也存在迪克的话……那也应该已经是个老头子了，唯一派的上用场的可能也只剩下年龄最小的达米安。即便如此，红蝙蝠也完全不可能是达米安。  
别逗了，虽然杰森很讨厌那小子，但那小子可没有红蝙蝠这么容易搞定。  
“有意思。”杰森咧嘴一笑，“这么说，在我的世界，这位新蝙蝠侠可能还没出生吧？”  
超人只是微笑着看着他，没有回答。  
“蝙蝠侠跟我说他已经告诉你传送门的事了。”然后他十分自然地岔开了话题，“很抱歉你暂时没法回去，所以这段时间你都必须呆在正联直到痊愈……”  
“我已经痊愈了。”杰森抗议着，蹙起眉毛。可惜这根本吓不到超人。氪星人又把他从头到脚打量了一遍，目光特地在带着绷带的位置都夸张地多停了一会儿，大大方方地表示自己在用X视线。看得杰森几乎有种自己没穿内裤的感觉。  
可不就是吗，妈的，对超人来说对方穿的只要不是铅衣就约等于没穿。  
“不你没有。”超人回道，“你不知道你之前伤的有多重——”  
杰森搜罗了全部的愤怒驱散自己的羞耻感，大声嗤笑着“哈”了一声。  
“我知道。”他说，“我死过一次，我当然知道。而且我也知道我现在有完全的自理能力，无论在哪一间医院，我都可以立即出院。”  
他走近几步，反守为攻，几乎和超人鼻子尖对鼻子尖地对视着。  
“你们只是觉得我很危险，必须得管控起来而已，不是吗？”  
眼看着超人慢慢皱起了眉头，杰森觉得这次自己又猜对了。不只是布鲁斯，也不只是黑面具，所有人都觉得他很危险——一个从坟墓中爬出来的疯子，一个被小丑打坏了脑袋的罗宾，一个无可救药的杀人狂。  
“不，孩子。”但年长的超人眼里出现的并不是厌恶，那只是……一个有点难过甚至抱歉的表情，就好像杰森的不幸都是他造成的一样。  
“很少有人会让我这样的氪星人觉得‘危险’。”超人话里有话地说，把杰森所有攻击性的语句都融化在他温柔而宽厚的眼神里。  
这意料之外的反应反而让杰森有些不知所措，他咬咬牙退回了原来的位置，屁股倚靠着床沿站在那儿瞪着他。  
“不过你的意见我们可以考虑。”超人继续说，试图把口吻放得更轻松一点——大概正联没了布鲁斯之后就没人能管的住这个氪星人过于乐天的性情了——像要哄骗一个青春期叛逆的小孩，也像在聊着一次计划中的亲子郊游，“总不可能一直把你留在正联。蝙蝠侠也跟我商量了这件事（杰森有点惊讶地瞪大了眼，他本来还以为红蝙蝠会生气呢。），他的方案是帮你在新哥谭找个地方暂住。正好戈登局长也可以照看你。”  
“……老戈登竟然还在岗？”这可是个大新闻，戈登比布鲁斯大得多，要是活到今天……  
“当然不。”超人笑了，“是芭芭拉·戈登。他的女儿。我知道，你可能还有许多其他关于哥谭的问题，但不用着急，比起我，也许蝙蝠侠才是更合适的回答者。等我们手头的事情忙完……”  
他轻轻叹了口气，伸手按了按杰森的肩膀，特地只碰了没有受伤的那一侧。  
杰森感到他的掌心非常暖和，让他不得不用尽全力忍下想要倚靠和信任的欲望。  
“在这之前，你还得考虑一下想要一套什么样的衣服。你原来那身已经在爆炸中彻底烂了。”老超人狡黠地眨眨眼，“你可不能裸着出门，我们这儿还有女孩子呢。”

正联现在所有人都很忙。所有城市——包括亚特兰蒂斯，在布莱尼亚克的袭击之后都需要修整。  
还有刚刚从领主世界回归的“神奇女侠”，在无法确定她是“哪一个”神奇女侠，以及那边发生了什么之前，联盟也都要对她抱以足够的警惕。这个重任最终由布鲁斯主动接过了。这让超人有些怀疑他是不是还爱着她，或者，换种说法，他是否爱过她？就像她曾经、一直如此爱着他一样。  
就像许多人一直爱着布鲁斯一样。  
超人知道杰森也爱着布鲁斯。尽管这个孩子提起布鲁斯的方式好像是憎恨，但他能感觉到那种无法平息的愤怒和抵抗之后其实是更多的，对另一个布鲁斯·韦恩的爱。而在和杰森聊过之后，超人也能理解泰瑞为什么会突然切断监控与通讯。  
无论杰森是否知道，这其实就像……男孩子之间的某种小秘密？  
这想法令他忍不住笑了起来。  
“……你笑什么？”战鹰莫名其妙地看着他，“蝙蝠小子给你发了条笑话吗？”  
“不。”超人收敛了笑容，“我只是想，蝙蝠家确实有某种共性。”  
“你们能确定那小子真的是个罗宾？”战鹰依旧将信将疑。  
“蝙蝠侠测过谎，我也观察过他。”有着超人视力的氪星人肯定地点点头，走近传送点位检查了下传输参数，“他也许有点迷茫和痛苦，但并不是个坏孩子。”  
战鹰收了收下巴。他一直都是个固执己见的硬骨头，泰瑞和佐德一开始都在他这儿碰过钉子。不过，一旦成为战友，他也是最死心塌地信任你的同伴。  
要是杰森能过他这一关，后面的一切就都好说了。  
“好吧，我会给他安排一个新房间，不过我不会让他接触到其他人的，还不是时候。”战鹰意有所指地说，“我们这儿的麻烦人物已经够多了。”  
“谢谢了。记住他是一个蝙蝠家的孩子。”超人提醒道，走进了传送点位。  
“不用你说，我会盯紧他的。”战鹰像只真正的鸟一样偏着头打量着他，“你现在就回大都会吗，那边的重建工作还需要多久才结束？”  
“损毁程度比哥谭高一点，好在还能搞定。”超人答道，按下了传送按钮，他超级灵敏的感觉也让他对传送中的刺激更为敏感，这对他来说其实比普通人要难受一些，然而超人从小就有惊人的忍耐力以匹配他不正常的力量，他面色如常。  
只是一瞬间，他就又回到了大都会，以消防员卡尔·肯特的身份，穿着普通人的服装，戴上眼镜以隐藏他过于漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
而在回消防队打卡的路上，他应该有时间给那孩子挑一套衣服。


	6. Chapter 6

蝙蝠侠很忙。虽然通常来说这份兼职本来也不会有什么清闲的时间，但最近就连已经习惯成宿成宿不睡觉的泰瑞·麦金尼斯都开始觉得有些不那么吃得消了。  
他有点想念床的触感了，鉴于他已经太久都没让自己在上面躺超过十分钟的时间，听说睡眠不足会影响发育，但愿他还有机会继续长个儿。  
“老兄，你可不能这么对待一位女士？”  
说出这句话的同时，蝙蝠侠已经从天而降给了那个劫匪狠狠一脚，被踢中的男人以一个歪七扭八的姿势倒在地下又被利落捆好，他的枪则被蝙蝠侠顺手拎起拆去了子弹。  
“嗨局长，今晚的第四件礼物我已经打包好了，请立即查收。”  
泰瑞一边重新起飞一边匆匆给芭芭拉·戈登发了条语音和定位，甚至来不及去听被他救下的那位女士的一声道谢。前阵子布莱尼亚克闹出的动静不仅毁掉了很大一片的哥谭城区，还导致了新阿卡汉姆的部分疯子出逃，他已经花了好几个夜晚来收拾这份烂摊子而事情却还在继续。  
尽管这座城市已经惨遭重创，那群恶棍却依旧不介意让情况雪上加霜。蝙蝠侠皱起眉头，战衣的警报显示前面的某片区域显然辐射超标，他切换到了热成像模式。果不其然在墙壁之后看到了熟悉的身影。  
“凋零。老天，他之前到底藏在哪儿了，我找他好几天了。”  
他的嘀咕被另一头一直监听的迪克收到了，前夜翼立即叮嘱他不要轻举妄动，鲍尔斯老奸巨猾，既然藏了这么久才突然现身，肯定是有备而来。  
“我懂你的意思，迪克，这搞不好是个陷阱。”  
蝙蝠侠在楼顶收起翅膀，他低下头盯着前方一栋建筑的某层窗户，黑色的面具在年轻的脸上勾勒出一张愤怒又凶悍的面孔，这张脸的设计理念就是为了让敌人感到恐惧。  
而与之相对的，蝙蝠侠应该无所畏惧。  
“可我还是得去。”  
他一跃而下，再次张开血红色的翅膀，飞向他今晚的目标。  
“我会小心的。”

他们给了杰森一套病号服般的浅色衣服（包括拖鞋）和一个房间——确切地说，一个方便监控的房间，就是入口处的一整个墙壁都是透明的那种。这条走廊两边都是这种空房间，杰森对此并不太意外，甚至对于战鹰的态度他也没觉得有什么不对。事实上，正是这样的对待才让他觉得一切“走上了正轨”，以及“这里确实是正义联盟”。  
而且透明墙壁也不全是坏事，至少他还能看到监视者的位置，这比摄像头要公平一点。  
当然了，可能也有人不这么认为。  
“我很抱歉，孩子。”  
晚些时候回来的超人说，而杰森只是把那本《新哥谭城市观光指南》（他实在太无聊了不得不提出点要求）扣在自己旁边，无所谓地看着对方打开了那道透明的墙壁。  
“用不着道歉，就算我留在哥谭——我是说我那边——待遇也只会更差。”他打开超人递给自己的衣服。还好，黑色T恤和牛仔裤，很普通却绝对在他的接受范围内。他还真有点害怕老家伙会拿出一件格子衬衫给自己呢。  
“我们之前刚刚迎击过布莱尼亚克。所以现在大家都在世界各处忙着修复城市。战鹰告诉我他在离开前把你安置在了‘最安全的地方’……”  
“他说的没错。”杰森满不在乎地说，马上脱掉了自己身上的那套“病号服”，开始换上新衣服，“要是他对我没有足够的警惕，那只能证明他是个十足的蠢货。”  
老超人闻言盯着他看了一阵，眼神很复杂，却没有令人反感的成分。无论如何，杰森都还没有到不知好歹的地步，这个世界的超人似乎因为年龄增长的缘故而格外的宽容又仁慈，冷静下来之后杰森就能意识到这里确实和自己的世界“很不一样”，很可能每个人都“很不一样”。  
至少他从没想到竟然能从超人和“蝙蝠侠”那里收获到这样仁慈的对待。  
“战鹰很固执。这和你没关系，他对所有新来的人都是这样的。当初对蝙蝠侠也一样。”超人说。就在杰森努力想要抬高受伤那侧的手臂好把衣服穿进去时，老家伙走过来伸出了援手，帮他拉住了那边的袖子。  
“哦，”杰森终于把脑袋从T恤领口钻了出来，近距离直视着对方，“所以蝙蝠侠也在这里面住过？”  
“差一点。”超人的眼神飘了飘，直到杰森晃晃脑袋抖开耷拉到眼前的那撮白发后才移开，“或者更糟。讲起来就是个说来话长的故事了。”  
“我猜你接下来又会建议我去问他自己。”  
“聪明。”超人笑了，拍了拍他没有受伤那侧的肩膀，又顺手帮他理平了被衣服搞得乱七八糟的头发，自然得仿佛他们已然相识良久。  
这很诡异，更诡异的是杰森也自然地接受了他的这些反应，他的身体就像一只在阳光底下晒足了猫一样顺从而老实。这很不正常。  
终于意识到这一点的杰森险些打了个哆嗦。也许是重伤让他变得软弱了，也许是这个世界的一切都太不一样让他有些淡忘了自己曾经是个什么样的人。  
不能这样。  
他咬了咬牙。  
他不能忘记这个。他不能忘记他是为了什么回来的。  
他不能忘记这个。他得回去。  
“我带你去新房间，这儿不是你呆的地方，孩子。”超人一边说一边往外走，却发现杰森并没有跟上来。  
“杰森？”他回过头看向青年。杰森站在原地没有动弹，只是双手不自觉地握成了拳。  
“我能现在就去哥谭吗？”  
他问。听起来就像是他的喉咙里堵着什么，非得十分艰难才能发出声音一样，而他看向超人的眼眸则仿佛闷着烈焰与煤块的炉膛。  
他又变得和刚醒来时一样了。  
超人不动声色地回望向他。  
“稍等。”氪星人露出一个随和的笑容，“我得先告诉蝙蝠侠一声，毕竟是他帮你安排了那边的住处。”  
杰森点了点头，他现在并不想说太多的话。不如说，他不得不减少和这里的人的交谈，好让自己紧绷的肌肉不那么快地松懈下来。他需要这种紧张，这种警惕，还有不断回忆反覆带来的愤怒。一旦失去这些，他知道自己将不再是杰森·陶德。  
超人和蝙蝠侠的通讯应该是通过某种内置式装备完成的，因为杰森没在他脸上看到什么明显的机械。  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
他叫了一次，然后等了一会儿，接着又一次。  
“他没回答。”在听到超人第三次喊话时，杰森觉得自己已经知道发生了什么了，他太熟悉那些了，“哥谭发生了什么？”  
“蝙蝠侠总是很忙。”超人轻描淡写地回答。  
“为什么不用你的超级听力自己看看呢？”杰森追问着。  
“地月距离（未来正义联盟的基地总部在月球上）比较远，宇宙空又间缺乏声音的传递介质，就算是我也没法在真空中捕捉到什么声响。”超人解释道，“也许我可以换个人问问，夜翼最近应该一直和他在一起。”  
“飞翔的迪克·格雷森在这个世界也是蝙蝠侠的标配？”杰森冷笑了一声。  
超人看了他一眼，抬了下手示意他先停一停，杰森想可能是有谁呼叫过来了。他猜是迪克，而且看超人的脸色他还觉得自己猜对了。  
“很遗憾你今天去哥谭的行程要取消了。”超人说，“哥谭的局面还没安顿下来……”  
“蝙蝠侠失联了。”杰森打断了他。  
超人看着他，不发一语。  
“我猜你下一句会让我滚远点别管这么多 。”杰森嗤笑着。  
“不，”超人开口，“正联能解决这个……”  
“而我帮不上忙所以我还是得闪边去。”杰森摊开手摇了摇头，“得了吧，这根本是一个意思。超人。所以，看来这个蝙蝠侠并不介意你们随便出入哥谭？那你们可真走运。”  
超人一向柔和的表情这会儿显得非常僵硬，他在克制自己的脾气，就像他平时每时每刻克制自己的力量一样。  
杰森毫不退缩地审视着他。  
“事实上，他会介意。”超人慢慢道，“而且每一次他也确实都能自己搞定。”  
杰森依旧用审视的眼神盯着他。  
“他多大了？”杰森后退了两步，在床边放松地坐下来，“这个蝙蝠侠他有二十岁吗？”  
“这跟年龄无关。杰森，他有资格……”  
“好，那看来的确还没到二十岁，所以身边才得跟着个长辈做指导？就像小孩子身边跟着监护人一样。”杰森笑了一声，低下头玩着自己的手指，仿佛他手中握着一把正在组装的枪，“你说过他是布鲁斯选择的，可关于他的事，你第一时间想到询问的人竟然是迪克。”  
超人这次聪明地闭上了嘴没再说话，可是他已经不能阻碍杰森继续猜想下去了，链条已经合上了关键的几环，接下来红头罩只要伸手把链子拾起来就行了。  
“以布鲁斯的控制欲——我猜这边这个也是——他不会把这个小崽子交给别人。”红头罩抬起头，咄咄逼人地看向超人，“布鲁斯发生了什么？”  
“他有更重要的事要做。”超人有所保留地回答，听上去不像撒谎。这倒是出乎杰森的意料，也许是他对这个世界的布鲁斯理解有误？也许是这种放松才让他选择了那小子接过他的披风……这倒也说得过去。  
“杰森。”超人说，“我知道你还有很多问题，关于这个世界，关于这边的新哥谭和蝙蝠侠，等有时间我们就会慢慢告诉你这些。但是现在我……”  
“带上我。”杰森斩钉截铁地说，“不然你会后悔把我留在这儿的，超人。”


	7. Chapter 7

它能听见有人在身边说话，不止一个人，许多人，叽叽喳喳，嘈嘈杂杂，在它过于敏锐的听觉系统中，即便隔着一道墙壁，他们的声音也清晰得如同在它耳边大喊大叫。  
而且这儿不仅太吵，也太亮了，它是在暗处生活的动物，人类的灯光让它的眼睛生疼。它只能用翼膜包裹住自己，缩进远离门口铁栏的角落，试图在黑暗中寻找一点安宁。  
“真遗憾我们不能知道你是谁了，你现在的模样可真不怎么样。”  
接着有人在门口说着它听不懂的语言，并且露出得意的笑容。  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
那人嘲笑地说。  
它的回应是嘶吼着朝他露出尖利的牙齿。

他们在下沉。  
杰森·陶德看着高速电梯上飞快变换的数字，忍住表情不去惊叹于它毫无失重感的平稳性。  
“新哥谭的等级划分以更明显的方式表现，人们生活区域的海拔直接决定了他们的地位。”他身旁那位两鬓斑白的独眼老人说——真难以想象这个从头到尾就没露出过一次笑容的老东西会是这个世界的迪克·格雷森，看来那些伤痛和岁月显然教给了他不少东西。  
而杰森不会承认看着那张熟悉的面孔苍老而残缺的模样会令他感到一阵来自胃里的、代表难过和不忍的抽痛。很显然，尽管这个宇宙的哥谭已经发展成了更为繁华和明亮的大都市，但她那无穷无尽的恶意还是变本加厉地发作在了蝙蝠家族身上。  
“我知道。”杰森答道，“我在正联时看过新哥谭的旅游手册，它明确提出了让游客远离某些地面区域的建议。”  
“是的，所以我劝你最好不要去下层区域乱跑。”  
迪克侧头看了他一眼，然后，“叮”的一声轻响，电梯停住了，大门在他们眼前开启，面前平坦的大路与整齐的建筑群看起来就像他们已经回到了地面，只不过从电梯的数字杰森能知道事实并非如此。他们只是在一处位于城市中间高度的生活区内，因为它的面积过大而无法立即感觉到这实际上是一块悬空的地面。  
“身份问题B已经解决了，”迪克领着他走向一栋公寓楼，递给他一张门卡，“你的房间在三楼。”  
“哪个B？”杰森接过那张写着“303”的卡片随口问道。  
“B·W。”迪克回答。  
杰森忍不住又把手里的门卡翻了个面——虽然就算布鲁斯做了手脚，他也不见得能看出问题，再怎么说这里相对他的时间可是数十年后的未来，谁知道会有什么奇怪的黑科技。  
而迪克注意到了他的小动作。  
“你不信任他。”出人意料的是迪克只是理解地点点头，“以你的经历，这不奇怪。”  
他都不为布鲁斯辩解一句的吗？  
杰森把卡片在指尖转来转去，皱起眉头审视着他：“看上去你和他的关系也不好。”  
“显而易见，”迪克示意他跟上自己，“你不会想知道这里的我们身上都发生了什么的。”  
“看你的样子我也能大概猜出一点。”杰森眯起眼睛，注意走在他的左侧。他看的出来迪克并不喜欢自己走在他失去眼睛的那一边，即便迪克努力掩饰了这一点。  
从动作来看，杰森怀疑迪克不只是瞎了眼可能连翅膀也断过了，比起衰老，这显然才是蓝鸟不再飞翔的真正原因。  
“当然比起你的经历差远了。”迪克说，带着他走进公寓电梯，“我们至少都还活着。”  
杰森扭过头狠狠瞪了他一眼，不确定要不要揍他一拳，但中途电梯打开时走进的其他人让他放弃了这个打算。  
“谁干的。”再次走出电梯时他问。  
迪克用另一张门卡刷开了公寓门，带着他走进房间，又把门关好。  
“小丑。”然后老人平静地说。  
一阵难以忍受的窒息，杰森只觉得喉咙生疼，一时竟连话都说不出来，迟疑了很久才又问出一句：  
“芭芭拉怎么样？”  
“她很好。”迪克用一种了然又焦虑的表情看着他，“你的世界小丑把她怎么了？”  
杰森碰了碰颈侧的伤口，目光从迪克脸上移开了：“还活着——你们的小蝙蝠怎么了？我听说他失联了？”他决定把话题岔开，因为他们所有看起来像是交换两个世界的情报的对话，都只是让一切显得更加不可救药又令人沮丧。  
“这与你无关。”迪克很不合作地说，他一直停在门口没有动弹，手也还放在把手上，明显不想久留。杰森迅速观察着房间，他必须说服迪克，或者至少拖延时间再问出来点什么，红头罩可不能老老实实窝在公寓里什么也不做。  
“新哥谭不像她看上去的那么好对付，你最好不要带伤乱跑。”而看出他的小心思的迪克警告了一句，身体一转已经准备出门。  
“等一下。”杰森急忙叫住了他，“至少给我留点这个世界的货币吧？”  
“你用不着。”迪克生硬地回答，“需要的东西我们之后会给你送来，现在就乖乖呆着就行。”  
“砰”的一声，门关上了，留下杰森一个人对着紧闭的房门干瞪眼。  
“棒极了。”  
侧耳倾听过外面的动静之后，红头罩冷笑了一声，后退了两步开始环视着自己所在的公寓。它不算太大，但称得上是五脏俱全。谢天谢地这个世界的未来家居套装里倒是没什么会让他辨认不出来的黑科技。冰箱、电视、灶台之类的虽然和他记忆中稍有区别，却不至于让他一眼看去都不知道如何下手。他轻轻掰了掰手里的门卡——它比他原本想象的更结实，完全可以当做一件称手的工具，帮他拆卸这间公寓里那些可用的机械。他先朝电视走了过去，这玩意儿在这里好像已经简化成了一台投影装置。他在电视柜前蹲下身，翻来覆去地打量了它一阵，已经想好了下手的位置。  
“如果我是你，我就不会这么干。”  
卧室突然传来的声音惊得他头皮一阵发麻。更糟糕的是，即便听上去远比记忆中的要苍老得多，杰森·陶德还是能听出它的音色，毕竟它们是如此令人熟悉、怀念……还有恼火。  
红头罩猛地转身，大步上前踹开了虚掩着的卧室门，两手紧握成拳，做好了迎战老蝙蝠圈套的全套准备。然而房间里却一个人也没有，倒是有个他非常熟悉，又不太一样的东西被放在床头，光滑的面部朝向着门口。  
红色的金属头盔正用它白色的目镜静静望着杰森·陶德，仿佛一位已经在此等候多时的幽灵，除此之外，还有一身和他被炸毁的那套差不多的衣服整齐地叠放在旁边。  
“你可以不接受这些小礼物，它们任由你处置。”这个世界的布鲁斯用一种异常淡然的口吻，透过头盔说着，“以及这只是一段录音，所以不用费心回答——”  
最后的声音被猛扑过去把头盔扔到一边的杰森打断了，这玩意儿就像个被砍掉的人头似的在地上骨碌碌滚了好几圈，撞上墙角又回到杰森脚边。  
“韦恩下线。”  
它瓮声瓮气地说，杰森一个激灵又把它踢得更远了一些，像是一只遭遇了猫咪的老鼠一样站在原地惊慌而愤怒地喘着粗气，一种憋闷的感觉如同渐渐膨胀的棉花般在他胸腔里生长开来，他不得不在床上坐下努力调整呼吸，花了好久才让眼前发黑的状态得到缓解。  
该死的，如果说这就是老家伙允许他回到哥谭的原因，显然红蝙蝠告诉老家伙的事远比杰森原来想象的更多。  
“深呼吸，放松点，杰森。”  
红蝙蝠说。  
那时候他们还都在正联的房间里，红蝙蝠皱着眉头看着因为方才发泄的一通话而变得气喘吁吁脸色苍白的杰森，拿过氧气面罩递给他。  
“之前的气栓堵住了你的心肺血管。”红蝙蝠解释道，“你还没完全恢复。”  
你可真不像个蝙蝠侠。  
杰森想说，又说不出话，他的脑子和力气都花在努力呼吸这件简单的小事上，他只能瞪视着对方，而这显然让年轻的红蝙蝠逐渐变得不那么自在起来。  
“我小时候在犯……”他开口，又顿了顿，好像意识到自己有点失言，所以又重新开了个头，“我小时候被一个罗宾救过。”  
哦，所以呢？  
杰森用不耐烦的眼神质问道。  
红蝙蝠只是注视着他，最终叹了口气。  
“是我把你带过来的，放心吧，我肯定会想办法把你送回去。”  
他说起话来一点也不像布鲁斯，却也不像迪克或者提姆，更不像那个狂妄自大的蝙蝠崽子。红蝙蝠身上有一种不太像蝙蝠家族的诚恳和坦率。如果不是错觉的话，杰森本来都有一点点相信他了。  
他早该知道蝙蝠侠的徒弟根本不可能有什么不同，红蝙蝠肯定把杰森说的和杰森没说的全部都告诉了布鲁斯。  
杰森用手背抹去额头的冷汗，又不无恶意地抓过床上那套衣服想用来擦手，结果抖开那件上衣才发现那并不是自己原来以为的纯灰色，它的胸前赫然印制着一只红色的蝙蝠。和年轻的红蝙蝠身上的那只不同，这只红色蝙蝠有更加刚直的线条和厚重的形状，杰森狠狠盯着它看了一阵，还是用力把它扔了出去。  
“你在开玩笑吗，老家伙。”杰森·陶德站起身来，干脆把床上的其他衣服也往地上一扔，好给自己腾出位置来好好躺着，“我不会再和你们扯上关系了。永远。”

新哥谭扩建完成之后，旧街区就成了几乎被城市建设者遗忘的部分。这里还保留着半个世纪之前的风貌，甚至连最糟糕的犯罪巷都完完整整——连同里面那些人渣一起。  
当然了，这些年因为蝙蝠侠的重出江湖，旧街区的风气还是得到了一些有限的改善。可是人渣也要讨生活，所以也总有铤而走险的人存在。  
杰克——或者用他在道上的外号，“J.C.”来称呼——今天就非常走运，他逮住了一个小孩，确切地说，一个小贼。嘿，一个穿成这样的小姑娘藏着条一看就价值不菲的珍珠项链那肯定是偷来的。既然是赃物，J.C.觉得换谁拿走都没什么区别。  
不过，显然有人不这么认为。  
J.C.一开始只是觉得肩头一烫，也就是突然落了个烟头那种轻微的灼烧感。但紧接着，这股热度就演变成了凉意和剧痛，他惨叫一声，迫不得己松手放开了那个衣衫褴褛的小姑娘，本能地捂住了肩头的血洞，又惊又怒地转过身去。  
“你应该感谢这鬼地方只有激光枪。”  
然后冰冷的枪口就猛地捅进了他的嘴里，一个男人粗声粗气地，很不高兴地朝他抱怨道：  
“见鬼，一点手感也没有。”  
他红色的金属头罩上映出了J.C.因恐惧而扭曲的五官。


	8. Chapter 8

它能听见有人在身边说话，不止一个人，许多人，叽叽喳喳，嘈嘈杂杂，在它过于敏锐的听觉系统中，即便隔着一道墙壁，他们的声音也清晰得如同在它耳边大喊大叫。  
而且这儿不仅太吵，也太亮了，它是在暗处生活的动物，人类的灯光让它的眼睛生疼。它只能用翼膜包裹住自己，缩进远离门口铁栏的角落，试图在黑暗中寻找一点安宁。  
“真遗憾我们不能知道你是谁了，你现在的模样可真不怎么样。”  
接着有人在门口说着它听不懂的语言，并且露出得意的笑容。  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
那人嘲笑地说。  
它的回应是嘶吼着朝他露出尖利的牙齿。

他们在下沉。  
杰森·陶德看着高速电梯上飞快变换的数字，忍住表情不去惊叹于它毫无失重感的平稳性。  
“新哥谭的等级划分以更明显的方式表现，人们生活区域的海拔直接决定了他们的地位。”他身旁那位两鬓斑白的独眼老人说——真难以想象这个从头到尾就没露出过一次笑容的老东西会是这个世界的迪克·格雷森，看来那些伤痛和岁月显然教给了他不少东西。  
而杰森不会承认看着那张熟悉的面孔苍老而残缺的模样会令他感到一阵来自胃里的、代表难过和不忍的抽痛。很显然，尽管这个宇宙的哥谭已经发展成了更为繁华和明亮的大都市，但她那无穷无尽的恶意还是变本加厉地发作在了蝙蝠家族身上。  
“我知道。”杰森答道，“我在正联时看过新哥谭的旅游手册，它明确提出了让游客远离某些地面区域的建议。”  
“是的，所以我劝你最好不要去下层区域乱跑。”  
迪克侧头看了他一眼，然后，“叮”的一声轻响，电梯停住了，大门在他们眼前开启，面前平坦的大路与整齐的建筑群看起来就像他们已经回到了地面，只不过从电梯的数字杰森能知道事实并非如此。他们只是在一处位于城市中间高度的生活区内，因为它的面积过大而无法立即感觉到这实际上是一块悬空的地面。  
“身份问题B已经解决了，”迪克领着他走向一栋公寓楼，递给他一张门卡，“你的房间在三楼。”  
“哪个B？”杰森接过那张写着“303”的卡片随口问道。  
“B·W。”迪克回答。  
杰森忍不住又把手里的门卡翻了个面——虽然就算布鲁斯做了手脚，他也不见得能看出问题，再怎么说这里相对他的时间可是数十年后的未来，谁知道会有什么奇怪的黑科技。  
而迪克注意到了他的小动作。  
“你不信任他。”出人意料的是迪克只是理解地点点头，“以你的经历，这不奇怪。”  
他都不为布鲁斯辩解一句的吗？  
杰森把卡片在指尖转来转去，皱起眉头审视着他：“看上去你和他的关系也不好。”  
“显而易见，”迪克示意他跟上自己，“你不会想知道这里的我们身上都发生了什么的。”  
“看你的样子我也能大概猜出一点。”杰森眯起眼睛，注意走在他的左侧。他看的出来迪克并不喜欢自己走在他失去眼睛的那一边，即便迪克努力掩饰了这一点。  
从动作来看，杰森怀疑迪克不只是瞎了眼可能连翅膀也断过了，比起衰老，这显然才是蓝鸟不再飞翔的真正原因。  
“当然比起你的经历差远了。”迪克说，带着他走进公寓电梯，“我们至少都还活着。”  
杰森扭过头狠狠瞪了他一眼，不确定要不要揍他一拳，但中途电梯打开时走进的其他人让他放弃了这个打算。  
“谁干的。”再次走出电梯时他问。  
迪克用另一张门卡刷开了公寓门，带着他走进房间，又把门关好。  
“小丑。”然后老人平静地说。  
一阵难以忍受的窒息，杰森只觉得喉咙生疼，一时竟连话都说不出来，迟疑了很久才又问出一句：  
“芭芭拉怎么样？”  
“她很好。”迪克用一种了然又焦虑的表情看着他，“你的世界小丑把她怎么了？”  
杰森碰了碰颈侧的伤口，目光从迪克脸上移开了：“还活着——你们的小蝙蝠怎么了？我听说他失联了？”他决定把话题岔开，因为他们所有看起来像是交换两个世界的情报的对话，都只是让一切显得更加不可救药又令人沮丧。  
“这与你无关。”迪克很不合作地说，他一直停在门口没有动弹，手也还放在把手上，明显不想久留。杰森迅速观察着房间，他必须说服迪克，或者至少拖延时间再问出来点什么，红头罩可不能老老实实窝在公寓里什么也不做。  
“新哥谭不像她看上去的那么好对付，你最好不要带伤乱跑。”而看出他的小心思的迪克警告了一句，身体一转已经准备出门。  
“等一下。”杰森急忙叫住了他，“至少给我留点这个世界的货币吧？”  
“你用不着。”迪克生硬地回答，“需要的东西我们之后会给你送来，现在就乖乖呆着就行。”  
“砰”的一声，门关上了，留下杰森一个人对着紧闭的房门干瞪眼。  
“棒极了。”  
侧耳倾听过外面的动静之后，红头罩冷笑了一声，后退了两步开始环视着自己所在的公寓。它不算太大，但称得上是五脏俱全。谢天谢地这个世界的未来家居套装里倒是没什么会让他辨认不出来的黑科技。冰箱、电视、灶台之类的虽然和他记忆中稍有区别，却不至于让他一眼看去都不知道如何下手。他轻轻掰了掰手里的门卡——它比他原本想象的更结实，完全可以当做一件称手的工具，帮他拆卸这间公寓里那些可用的机械。他先朝电视走了过去，这玩意儿在这里好像已经简化成了一台投影装置。他在电视柜前蹲下身，翻来覆去地打量了它一阵，已经想好了下手的位置。  
“如果我是你，我就不会这么干。”  
卧室突然传来的声音惊得他头皮一阵发麻。更糟糕的是，即便听上去远比记忆中的要苍老得多，杰森·陶德还是能听出它的音色，毕竟它们是如此令人熟悉、怀念……还有恼火。  
红头罩猛地转身，大步上前踹开了虚掩着的卧室门，两手紧握成拳，做好了迎战老蝙蝠圈套的全套准备。然而房间里却一个人也没有，倒是有个他非常熟悉，又不太一样的东西被放在床头，光滑的面部朝向着门口。  
红色的金属头盔正用它白色的目镜静静望着杰森·陶德，仿佛一位已经在此等候多时的幽灵，除此之外，还有一身和他被炸毁的那套差不多的衣服整齐地叠放在旁边。  
“你可以不接受这些小礼物，它们任由你处置。”这个世界的布鲁斯用一种异常淡然的口吻，透过头盔说着，“以及这只是一段录音，所以不用费心回答——”  
最后的声音被猛扑过去把头盔扔到一边的杰森打断了，这玩意儿就像个被砍掉的人头似的在地上骨碌碌滚了好几圈，撞上墙角又回到杰森脚边。  
“韦恩下线。”  
它瓮声瓮气地说，杰森一个激灵又把它踢得更远了一些，像是一只遭遇了猫咪的老鼠一样站在原地惊慌而愤怒地喘着粗气，一种憋闷的感觉如同渐渐膨胀的棉花般在他胸腔里生长开来，他不得不在床上坐下努力调整呼吸，花了好久才让眼前发黑的状态得到缓解。  
该死的，如果说这就是老家伙允许他回到哥谭的原因，显然红蝙蝠告诉老家伙的事远比杰森原来想象的更多。  
“深呼吸，放松点，杰森。”  
红蝙蝠说。  
那时候他们还都在正联的房间里，红蝙蝠皱着眉头看着因为方才发泄的一通话而变得气喘吁吁脸色苍白的杰森，拿过氧气面罩递给他。  
“之前的气栓堵住了你的心肺血管。”红蝙蝠解释道，“你还没完全恢复。”  
你可真不像个蝙蝠侠。  
杰森想说，又说不出话，他的脑子和力气都花在努力呼吸这件简单的小事上，他只能瞪视着对方，而这显然让年轻的红蝙蝠逐渐变得不那么自在起来。  
“我小时候在犯……”他开口，又顿了顿，好像意识到自己有点失言，所以又重新开了个头，“我小时候被一个罗宾救过。”  
哦，所以呢？  
杰森用不耐烦的眼神质问道。  
红蝙蝠只是注视着他，最终叹了口气。  
“是我把你带过来的，放心吧，我肯定会想办法把你送回去。”  
他说起话来一点也不像布鲁斯，却也不像迪克或者提姆，更不像那个狂妄自大的蝙蝠崽子。红蝙蝠身上有一种不太像蝙蝠家族的诚恳和坦率。如果不是错觉的话，杰森本来都有一点点相信他了。  
他早该知道蝙蝠侠的徒弟根本不可能有什么不同，红蝙蝠肯定把杰森说的和杰森没说的全部都告诉了布鲁斯。  
杰森用手背抹去额头的冷汗，又不无恶意地抓过床上那套衣服想用来擦手，结果抖开那件上衣才发现那并不是自己原来以为的纯灰色，它的胸前赫然印制着一只红色的蝙蝠。和年轻的红蝙蝠身上的那只不同，这只红色蝙蝠有更加刚直的线条和厚重的形状，杰森狠狠盯着它看了一阵，还是用力把它扔了出去。  
“你在开玩笑吗，老家伙。”杰森·陶德站起身来，干脆把床上的其他衣服也往地上一扔，好给自己腾出位置来好好躺着，“我不会再和你们扯上关系了。永远。”

新哥谭扩建完成之后，旧街区就成了几乎被城市建设者遗忘的部分。这里还保留着半个世纪之前的风貌，甚至连最糟糕的犯罪巷都完完整整——连同里面那些人渣一起。  
当然了，这些年因为蝙蝠侠的重出江湖，旧街区的风气还是得到了一些有限的改善。可是人渣也要讨生活，所以也总有铤而走险的人存在。  
杰克——或者用他在道上的外号，“J.C.”来称呼——今天就非常走运，他逮住了一个小孩，确切地说，一个小贼。嘿，一个穿成这样的小姑娘藏着条一看就价值不菲的珍珠项链那肯定是偷来的。既然是赃物，J.C.觉得换谁拿走都没什么区别。  
不过，显然有人不这么认为。  
J.C.一开始只是觉得肩头一烫，也就是突然落了个烟头那种轻微的灼烧感。但紧接着，这股热度就演变成了凉意和剧痛，他惨叫一声，迫不得己松手放开了那个衣衫褴褛的小姑娘，本能地捂住了肩头的血洞，又惊又怒地转过身去。  
“你应该感谢这鬼地方只有激光枪。”  
然后冰冷的枪口就猛地捅进了他的嘴里，一个男人粗声粗气地，很不高兴地朝他抱怨道：  
“见鬼，一点手感也没有。”  
他红色的金属头罩上映出了J.C.因恐惧而扭曲的五官。

那个男人什么也不知道，路过的红头罩便一枪托把他打昏丢在了一旁——激光枪的另一个好处就是伤口会因为高热封闭，出血量不大，只要不对准重要血管和脏器，通常都不会致死，毕竟杰森还没丧心病狂到要把这种虚张声势的怂货也往死里打。  
至于那个趁机捡起赃物溜走的小鬼。  
“回来。”  
他厉声叫道，对方却一秒钟的犹豫都没有，反而撒丫子跑的更快了。但是一个小孩子怎么可能跑得过成年人，杰森没费多大劲就把她逮住了。他轻轻松松把小姑娘拦腰抱离了地面，她的两条小腿在半空胡乱踢蹬，怀里的项链散落在地，珍珠温润又干净的白色在这条黑暗的小巷里显得十分扎眼。  
“你从哪儿弄来的这玩意儿？”  
他问，小姑娘一言不发，光是气鼓鼓地和他对视。她这种令人哭笑不得的警惕和倔强在犯罪巷出身的杰森看来倒是分外亲切。  
“好吧，既然不知道失主我就只好替你收着了。”  
杰森故意凶巴巴地说，眼看着小丫头的脸慢慢地涨红了。  
“……这不是偷的！”她终于发出了细小而气愤的声音，尾音还带了点哭腔，“是弗吉尼亚给我的！”  
红头罩在头盔底下惊讶地扬了扬眉毛，他知道她没撒谎，不过这和项链的来源是否合法是两回事。没什么证据能表明弗吉尼亚女士就是它真正的原主，利用小孩子销赃的盗窃团伙他也见过不少。  
然后红头罩一个侧身握住了从身后击向自己的球棒。  
“弗吉尼亚！”小姑娘尖叫起来。  
红头罩也歪着头打量起了袭击者：是个成年女性，却也不过刚刚成年的样子，那一头金发乱糟糟的，紧张翕动的鼻翼周围还留着一圈密密麻麻的小雀斑，怎么看也不适合用那根大棒。她显然根本不知道怎么选择对自己趁手的武器。  
“放开她！”  
弗吉尼亚一边大叫一边挣扎，扭动身体试图把球棒从他手里拔出来，杰森也不想难为一个女孩子，干干脆脆松开手，结果她就一个踉跄差点摔得下巴点地。  
“小心点。”红头罩说，变声器的处理让这句话听上去颇有几分风凉话的冷淡味道，所以他选择真的放开小女孩来表明自己的态度。小家伙一落地就跑向了弗吉尼亚，后者也立即把她护在身后，谨慎地和杰森保持着距离。  
这情形看上去倒像是红头罩抢了她们的东西。虽然事实看起来也差不多那样吧。  
“求你了，把它还给我。”弗吉尼亚嘶哑着嗓子说，眼睛盯着杰森脚下的那条项链，“那是我们最后值钱的东西了。”  
红头罩一动不动地望着她，弗吉尼亚吞了口口水，逼迫自己毫不退让地回望着那面看不出表情的面孔。她知道这个男人远比自己强壮，还带着枪，他随时都能杀了自己。然而，她已经退无可退了，几天前阿基拉被那些失控的机械杀害，而他的工作一度是这个大家庭主要的经济来源，更别提他还是孩子们唯一又不可或缺的保护者。  
现在他们只剩下她了。弗吉尼亚又将球棒握紧了一些，笃定了就算拼命也要把东西抢回来。  
“好吧。”  
男人说，俯身捡起项链，轻轻丢还过来，吓得弗吉尼亚差点忘了伸手，她手忙脚乱把球棒一扔，像是要托住一面易碎的玻璃镜那么急切又恐惧地双手抓住了项链。它在她肮脏又粗糙的手上更显得熠熠生辉又很不搭调，它不属于她。  
“……谢谢。”她带着几分恐惧，还掺着几分感激地看向男人，一只手握紧项链，另一只手小心翼翼地重新捡起了球棒。  
“你是要把它卖掉吗？”男人问，站在原地没动。  
“这与您无关。”弗吉尼亚警惕地答道，慢慢地后退着，令她庆幸的是对方并没有什么更进一步的动作，也许她是运气太好，真的撞上了一个有些恻隐之心的家伙……  
“站住！”  
然而他好像又改变主意了，这个念头刚从弗吉尼亚的脑袋里冒出来，她就看到对方掏出了枪，完全是下意识地，她的第一反应是转身护住了孩子。  
接着红头罩扣下了扳机。

布鲁斯正在蝙蝠洞里——或者说，他仍在蝙蝠洞里。自从泰瑞失联之后，他就几乎长在了电脑前的椅子上，而早该戒掉的咖啡也代替了往日的茶水成了他这两天的常规饮料。  
没什么其他的原因，他只是不想入睡而已。  
“我觉得你该去休息一下，要是找到泰瑞的心跳我会立即告诉你的。”  
联络器里传来了超人谨慎的劝告，而老年蝙蝠侠看了眼电脑屏幕，丢给他一句“迪克打过来了，韦恩下线。”便将他的通讯频道关闭了，一瞬间，前夜翼愤怒的声音从扬声器中放了出来，如同一阵疾风掠过安静又黑暗的蝙蝠洞。  
“你把杰森弄到哪儿去了？！”  
王牌竖起耳朵，喉咙里咕哝出一声低吼，布鲁斯安抚地拍了拍它，面不改色地答道：  
“你的指责毫无道理，我今晚就没离开过蝙蝠洞。”  
迪克沉默了两秒钟。  
“你做了什么？”他换了种问法。  
“只是给他留了点小礼物。”布鲁斯理直气壮地说，“我从战衣的存储记录里还原出了一些你们都没注意到的细节，我认为他会需要那个。”  
“你给了他武器。”迪克的口吻带着谴责的意味。  
“不。”布鲁斯迅速回答，伴随着一声叹息，“只是‘制服’，迪克。”  
他们的对话因为这个词暂停了一段时间，听上去迪克好像深吸了口气，就仿佛是他的某处旧伤发作了又让他感到了疼痛一般。  
这让布鲁斯皱起了眉头。  
“你在监视他。”迪克肯定地说。  
尽管迪克看不见自己的脸，布鲁斯还是轻轻点了点头：“他已经穿上了制服，这证明他自愿接受了这种约束。”  
迪克又停顿了一阵，布鲁斯静静注视着代表对面音频的那条线，它几乎是平直的，除了几次随呼吸声而产生的微小波动，那证明迪克并没有挂断通讯，也证明迪克仍在那面静静听着，没有离开。  
迪克仍然活着。  
布鲁斯希望泰瑞也是。  
“他自愿……杰森现在在哪儿？”  
布鲁斯慢慢地把目光移回监控屏幕：“他干的很不错。”  
“是的。”迪克毫不吝啬地赞同道，“见到本人时我就知道了，他确实是‘你’指导过的孩子。”  
“那不是‘我’。”布鲁斯用一种带着情绪的平静口吻回道。  
“……真有意思。”迪克轻轻地笑了一声，就像怕这笑声会惊动什么人一样，“泰瑞也是这么认为的。”  
布鲁斯慢慢地把脸埋进双手的掌心里，来自面部的压力或多或少能够缓解他心中的那些不安和焦虑。事实上，即便是他也不能肯定泰瑞还活着。而一旦他沉入睡梦，他甚至会忘记迪克他们还活着的事实。  
他的梦里只有所有孩子的尸体，每一次，每一个。  
“……布鲁斯？”也许是这段安静来得太久，迪克忍不住喊了他的名字。  
“我在。”布鲁斯迅速抬起头回应道，屏幕上的杰森刚刚逮住那个落跑的小姑娘，他的动作有力但并不粗暴，布鲁斯看得出来：他始终把握着‘分寸’，尽管他的分寸对不同的人似乎有着不同的标准，“城市隧道的搜查还没有完成，还有几个会阻隔战衣信号的位置需要你过去调查。”  
“你和超人仍然没有头绪他会在哪儿，是吗？”迪克忧心忡忡地说，“抓捕凋零的行动中战衣已经有几处损毁，我本打算等他回来帮他处理辐射灼伤……”  
迪克说的布鲁斯当然都知道，战衣是他制造的，泰瑞单方面关闭监控实际上并无法完全阻拦来自初代蝙蝠侠的监视。这一点泰瑞肯定也隐约意识到了，年轻的蝙蝠侠是否有隐私其实完全取决于布鲁斯的意愿，但他也只能受着，或者说，乐观地想，泰瑞仍然还对布鲁斯留有一些信任，即便布鲁斯一直在小心翼翼地利用这一点。  
以“爱”的名义，卑鄙又傲慢地利用这一点。  
“他不会有事的。”布鲁斯打断了对方那些不祥的话语，看着杰森放走了那对流浪者。他还记得泰瑞也曾经试图帮助他们，直到布莱尼亚克再次毁灭了一切。  
“他不会有事的。”迪克低声重复着这句话，就好像一句话说多了就能成真一样，“我马上过去。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛还在盯着监控屏幕，红头罩的视野平稳看向流浪者，突然之间，他的视野朝上偏移了——一个很小的角度，只有同步目镜视野的人才能够发现。  
布鲁斯顿时瞪大了眼睛。  
——或许，他有点明白超人为什么找不到泰瑞的心跳了。

一声愤怒的嘶叫，黑色的人蝠被激光打穿了耳廓，带伤逃走了。杰森看了看对面的弗吉尼亚，她把项链攥得更紧了，就像是想要保护它一样。  
“真奇怪，人蝠一般对吃的更感兴趣，我还是头一次见到会对珠宝有想法的种类。”  
红头罩说，迈开步子走近浑身发抖的女人，像拎着玩具一样用中指拎着那把激光枪。  
“告诉我，女士，你的项链到底是从哪儿来的？”


	9. Chapter 9

弗吉尼亚是个身材瘦小的女人，满头的金发因为缺少打理而像稻草似的往四面八方支棱着，她的身体因为畏惧而发着抖，却又因为勇气而绷紧着肌肉，努力保护着怀中的孩子。

坦白说，杰森并不讨厌她，更不想恐吓她，仅仅只是希望她配合一点而已，他不想浪费时间。新哥谭看着光鲜，本质却没比旧哥谭好上一点，红头罩一出门就发现自己肯定有的忙，而且，关键问题还是：本应该打理这一切的红蝙蝠死到哪儿去了？！

“你说你在废弃隧道里捡到的这玩意儿。”杰森像是百无聊赖地玩铅笔的学生一样，把枪支放在指尖晃动着，多亏这些未来的激光枪有更完善的安全措施，他甚至不需要担心擦枪走火，“这不能解释那只人蝠为什么从老早就盯着这边了。”

弗吉尼亚紧了紧拿着项链的那只手。

“人蝠都在那些隧道里……白天的时候，”她有点犹豫地低声回答，“它们在那里睡觉。我在它们睡觉的地方发现了这个……”

她回答完就小心翼翼地打量着眼前的男人，忐忑不安的心情促使她更加认真地审视着对方以免他突然发难，但是看着看着她就开始感觉到哪里不对，对，就是……一些微小的细节，可能无伤痛痒，就是让她有点忍不了，如同以前她受不了阿基拉常常会给孩子们穿两只完全不一样的袜子一样。

“你……知道自己把里面那件衣服穿反了吗？”

话一出口她就后悔了，因为男人的动作立即僵硬起来，活像只听到了异动，警觉地竖起了尾巴的野猫。

“哦。”半晌，他才干巴巴地应了一声，这声音听起来竟然有那么几分傻气，让好奇的弗吉尼亚不禁又多看了几眼。旧街区的照明系统年久失修，灯光十分昏暗，不过长期在隧道里过活的弗吉尼亚有一双非常敏锐的眼睛，她一下子就辨认出了那件衣服胸前透出了一个模糊的痕迹，可能是压印工艺之类的总之,那标志看起来挺像个……嗯？

弗吉尼亚脑中有个念头立即蹦了一蹦，最后顺顺当当从她心直口快的喉咙里兴奋地溜了出来：

“你是在模仿蝙蝠侠！”

“不是！”男人突然提高了声音，吓得弗吉尼亚怀里的小孩一哆嗦，他赶忙又把声音放低了，“这件衣服不是我买的。”

瓮声瓮气的电子音掩盖不住里面的人的怨气——天知道杰森想了多少法子隐藏那个蝙蝠标志，毕竟这种特制纤维的衣服反着穿起来可不好受，他甚至想过用油性笔把它涂黑然而那样反而更像老蝙蝠的了！

见鬼，好歹红色还比较符合他现在的风格。

“所以是你抢的？”然后弗吉尼亚惊讶地说。

杰森顿时很感激头罩能完全、安全地挡住自己的脸，他可不想从别人脸上知道自己现在是什么表情。

“

弗吉尼亚是个身材瘦小的女人，满头的金发因为缺少打理而像稻草似的往四面八方支棱着，她的身体因为畏惧而发着抖，却又因为勇气而绷紧着肌肉，努力保护着怀中的孩子。  
坦白说，杰森并不讨厌她，更不想恐吓她，仅仅只是希望她配合一点而已，他不想浪费时间。新哥谭看着光鲜，本质却没比旧哥谭好上一点，红头罩一出门就发现自己肯定有的忙，而且，关键问题还是：本应该打理这一切的红蝙蝠死到哪儿去了？！  
“你说你在废弃隧道里捡到的这玩意儿。”杰森像是百无聊赖地玩铅笔的学生一样，把枪支放在指尖晃动着，多亏这些未来的激光枪有更完善的安全措施，他甚至不需要担心擦枪走火，“这不能解释那只人蝠为什么从老早就盯着这边了。”  
弗吉尼亚紧了紧拿着项链的那只手。  
“人蝠都在那些隧道里……白天的时候，”她有点犹豫地低声回答，“它们在那里睡觉。我在它们睡觉的地方发现了这个……”  
她回答完就小心翼翼地打量着眼前的男人，忐忑不安的心情促使她更加认真地审视着对方以免他突然发难，但是看着看着她就开始感觉到哪里不对，对，就是……一些微小的细节，可能无伤痛痒，就是让她有点忍不了，如同以前她受不了阿基拉常常会给孩子们穿两只完全不一样的袜子一样。  
“你……知道自己把里面那件衣服穿反了吗？”  
话一出口她就后悔了，因为男人的动作立即僵硬起来，活像只听到了异动，警觉地竖起了尾巴的野猫。  
“哦。”半晌，他才干巴巴地应了一声，这声音听起来竟然有那么几分傻气，让好奇的弗吉尼亚不禁又多看了几眼。旧街区的照明系统年久失修，灯光十分昏暗，不过长期在隧道里过活的弗吉尼亚有一双非常敏锐的眼睛，她一下子就辨认出了那件衣服胸前透出了一个模糊的痕迹，可能是压印工艺之类的总之,那标志看起来挺像个……嗯？  
弗吉尼亚脑中有个念头立即蹦了一蹦，最后顺顺当当从她心直口快的喉咙里兴奋地溜了出来：  
“你是在模仿蝙蝠侠！”  
“不是！”男人突然提高了声音，吓得弗吉尼亚怀里的小孩一哆嗦，他赶忙又把声音放低了，“这件衣服不是我买的。”  
瓮声瓮气的电子音掩盖不住里面的人的怨气——天知道杰森想了多少法子隐藏那个蝙蝠标志，毕竟这种特制纤维的衣服反着穿起来可不好受，他甚至想过用油性笔把它涂黑然而那样反而更像老蝙蝠的了！  
见鬼，好歹红色还比较符合他现在的风格。  
“所以是你抢的？”然后弗吉尼亚惊讶地说。  
杰森顿时很感激头罩能完全、安全地挡住自己的脸，他可不想从别人脸上知道自己现在是什么表情。  
“那条旧隧道在哪儿？”红头罩重新举起枪，非常正经地用自己最凶恶的姿态岔开了话题。还好，弗吉尼亚很配合地畏缩了一下，不至于让他太没面子。  
“我可以带你去。”她顺从地说，不过就在杰森庆幸自己多少还有一点威严的时候，带路的弗吉尼亚又不依不饶地加了一句，“还有孩子在，你应该温柔一点，蝙蝠侠从来不吼小孩。”  
杰森在头罩里压低了眉毛，一侧唇角收敛着扯动了面颊的肌肉，稍稍有点牵到了脖颈上的伤口。  
有点将疼未疼的古怪感觉。  
“你见过蝙蝠侠？”一种莫名其妙的、如释重负的宽慰感跟着这句话一起从他嘴里不自觉地飘出来，“他在哪儿？”  
“不知道，我也有很久没见到他了。”得到的答案却令人失望，为了走快一些，弗吉尼亚抱起了小姑娘，将后背亮给了杰森。这让杰森变得更像跟在她身后的保镖而非威胁者。虽然现在的事实也确实是这么回事，红头罩得一直保持警惕以防人蝠再杀回来，他清楚刚才的那枪其实没对它造成致命伤害。  
“他帮过我们很多。”弗吉尼亚在一处下水井道前停下来，放下小姑娘，熟练地俯身下去要搬开井盖，却被杰森直接插过来接手了，这种事他干起来比这姑娘要轻松许多。  
哥谭当年也是全美人口密度最大的城市之一，所以旧城区的下水道内空间广阔，这对红头罩和杰森·陶德来说也算得上亲切又熟悉的场景，他可没少使用过这种“特殊通道”，无论逃生还是奇袭，哥谭的地下系统永远是最佳选项之一。除了味道重一点、光线暗一点之外……  
杰森迈过一滩肮脏的淤泥，头罩特殊的目镜系统给了他足够明亮的视野，他注意到小姑娘一直在弗吉尼亚的怀里偷偷打量着自己。她已经不那么害怕了，一双大眼睛若有所思地慢慢眨动着，叫杰森很犹豫要不要再吓唬她一下。  
“走这边。”  
弗吉尼亚走进了一条很像死路的窄道，双腿直接踩进污水道里，水位不算深，堪堪没过她的脚背，几次转弯之后，隧道豁然开朗。本来猫着腰躲避头顶低压管道的杰森惊讶地直起身来，只觉得自己仿佛从未走进过旧城区的地下世界：这儿有一整片空旷、干燥，也相对干净的多的空间，一些简陋的布置把它从隧道的一部分变成了更像是地上世界室内一样的环境，要不是太过冷清没有人气，杰森甚至会觉得这里有点像一个……“家”。  
“你们在这儿住过？”  
他问，迈开步子走近散落在墙边的几个纸箱，一些用过的彩色包装纸被舒展铺平垫在箱子下面，有两个箱子里还有一点坏掉的玩具零件。当他抬起头时，一个熟悉的红色标志映入了他的眼帘。  
“你们很喜欢这小子？”红头罩嘲笑地点了点墙上喷绘的蝙蝠标。  
“那是蝙蝠侠自己留下的。”弗吉尼亚解释，“一年前他把装着礼物的箱子放在那儿，留下了这个标志好告诉我们他来过了。”  
果然是小鬼才会干的事。前·小助手杰森·陶德嗤之以鼻地想，跟着继续往前走的弗吉尼亚来到一面巨大的闸门前。由于年久失修，闸门四周已经被锈迹和霉斑与污泥包裹，和《生化危机》里的游戏场景一般有点阴森吓人，一看就给人一种里面关着什么怪兽的印象。  
“从这里过去，就是他们睡觉的地方了。”弗吉尼亚紧张地说，“其实他们之前并不攻击我们，有很长一段时间我们都是相安无事的，他们还打退过想要占领这里的怪物。”  
“怪物？”杰森重复了一遍，觉得新哥谭越来越有浣熊市的味道了——这年头不变异都做不了哥谭反派了是吗？  
“对，就是一滩肉瘤一样的东西。”弗吉尼亚厌恶地撇了撇嘴，“蝙蝠侠说那是奇美拉。”  
“据我所知，奇美拉不长那样。”杰森不得不反驳了，“它应该是狮子、羊和蛇的混合体……”  
弗吉尼亚怀里的小姑娘眨巴了下眼睛，小声说：  
“……我见过奇美拉。”  
“它来过，但已经不在了。”弗吉尼亚安慰道，小姑娘却用力摇了摇头。  
“不，我不是说之前那个。”她睁大眼睛盯着红头罩，认真地回答，“是和他说的东西很像的家伙，有一次我回来想把落在这里的兔子先生带走，我看见有个——呜呜呜呜——”  
一阵哨音遮盖住了小姑娘的声音，然后是一切声音，杰森甚至听不见自己焦急的吼声，哨音像是溶解了他们周围的一切，又把一切都化作哨音，并且越拔越高，它们充满了他的脑袋，几乎快要挤裂他的头盖骨，像个要从他那里破体而出异形一样，哨音控制了一切。他无法自控地跌倒下来试图捂住耳朵，双手毫无章法地在头罩外表面摸索——或者这将是他唯一要感谢哨音的地方，这令人发狂的噪音使得他完全丧失了思考能力，以至于根本无法自己摘下头罩。  
考虑到接下来他就完全失去了意识，这真是个天大的好消息。

“……他……嗡……嗡……发现……”  
有声音。  
“嗡……处理……嗡……”  
杰森醒了，但依旧放缓着呼吸，原地不动地保持着之前的姿势，直到感觉到自己口中的吐息又被头罩的内壁挡回皮肤上时的微小气流，才慢慢睁开双眼。  
“……合作……”  
他眨了几次眼好让视野清楚起来，低头被缚在椅子上的姿势很方便观察环境。他能看到敌人正在自己的左侧不远处，其中一个穿着大号抱抱熊一样的白色独眼战甲，另一个则是……  
鹰首狮身蛇尾，老天爷，这儿竟然真他妈的有一个奇美拉？  
“嗡……人蝠……嗡——”  
杰森能听到的声音全都断断续续还带着嗡鸣，有点像信号不好时接听电话的效果，之前的哨音一定损坏了他的鼓膜，不过这对曾经接受过拉撒路池水洗礼的他来说只会是暂时的影响。问题是需要多久才能恢复，他必须尽快行动，哥谭恶棍没有善待人质的优良传统，他得马上找到弗吉尼亚救出他们。  
“……嗡……留在……”  
“……治疗……”  
能分辨出的只言片语实在太少，不足以作为情报进行分析，杰森只能继续等着他们离开这个房间再做行动。红头罩被反缚的双手正在摸索冰冷的手铐——这绑架方式实在有点业余，他只要把拇指关节扭脱臼就可以轻松抽出手来，可见这两个怪人并非真是什么犯罪大佬起家。  
杰森有信心用奇袭搞定他们。  
“嗡……蝙蝠侠在这儿……”  
突然间，夹在杂音中间的几个字眼吸引了杰森的注意，但他越是着急，就越没法听清后面的词句。要是他的耳朵还灵光，他或许就能听出这句话后面那些嘲讽的弦外之音。  
“别担心，尖啸，蝙蝠侠在这儿呢，他会帮我们干掉这家伙的。”  
奇美拉——居维叶博士笑着说，按下了遥控器，一边打开了囚犯身后的铁笼，一边跟自己的同伙一道退出了房间。  
而一片黑暗中，杰森也终于听见了身后有什么东西低吼着靠近过来。


	10. Chapter 10

对一个训练有素且足够强壮的人来说，被绑在椅子上并不是什么大不了的事，就在那只爪子攀上自己肩膀的前一秒，红头罩猛然一个抬头后仰，金属头罩结结实实撞在了身后那人的脑壳上，发出一声听起来就超疼的闷响。要是杰森的耳朵还好，他肯定能听到一声尖利的惨叫。趁着对方退缩的短暂时间，他已经从手铐中抽出了一只手转过身去（用力时抻到脖子上的伤口让他疼得龇牙咧嘴），利用目镜的夜视看见了自己身后究竟是个什么东西。  
一只不算太大却还是比人类高大得多的人蝠，跟自己之前见过的那只黑色人蝠差不多个头，这会儿它正疼得弓起背用爪子捂住了眼鼻呜呜直叫。还被耳鸣困扰的杰森听不见它发出的噪音，他正忙着解开腿上的束缚，很不巧，这里用的是某种黏性很大的胶布，非常柔韧厚实，缺乏工具的杰森无计可施，幸亏双腿并没和椅子捆住，只是并拢着给绑在了一块，至少给他留了一些活动空间，叫他还有机会往旁边一滚，及时地避开了冲过来的人蝠。  
“放轻松，小家伙。”  
红头罩对扑空的怪物嘲笑道，右手一撑地，抬起下半身一脚猛踢过去，将措手不及的人蝠踹了个踉跄。连续两次挨打的人蝠咧了咧嘴，朝他示威地露出尖利的牙齿，身体却十分老实地往后退去，一直到后背贴上墙壁，它裹紧斗篷一样的翅膀，瞪大了眼睛防备地观察着这个危险人物，终于不再轻举妄动了。  
“这就对了，乖一点。”松了口气的杰森低声说，其实他自己也并不好受，肩颈的伤口经过这一番折腾又开始隐隐作痛，蝙蝠镖留下的伤口形状锐利且深入韧带，在愈合的过程中重新长成的皮肉还没完全适应他“平常的运动强度”，更别提要在解除武器的情况下跟一只人蝠肉搏。他得快点找到合适的东西解放双腿，或者就只能换个方向考虑……把衣服褪掉。  
鉴于情况紧急，杰森觉得在一间没有任何异性的黑屋子里这么做应该没什么不礼貌的，不过就在他动手之前，墙角的人蝠却慢慢抬起一只前爪做出一个手势。  
“……帮忙……”  
在依旧嗡嗡作响的两耳里，杰森捕捉到了出自人蝠之口的一个词语。他顿时有些惊讶地停住了。通常来说，人蝠都缺乏作为人类的理性，至少在他的记忆里是这样，它们几乎无法说话，只能发出动物的叫声。  
所以未来世界真的有所不同？  
红头罩狐疑地打量着人蝠，看见它好像还轻轻叹了口气。  
“我能……”它把伸出来的前爪——或者说“手”的掌心朝上，弯曲手指给杰森展示自己锋锐的爪子，“……紧张。”  
尽管入耳的声音仍然断断续续，但比起奇美拉那张毛茸茸的鸟脸，人蝠的面孔当然和人类的更加相似，杰森能读出它——他说的可能是“别紧张，我能帮忙。”  
“你竟然会说话。”杰森马上回道。  
人蝠困惑地点了点头，片刻之后突然恍然大悟地指了指杰森，又指了指自己的耳朵：“……尖啸……听力？”  
杰森只能靠语境和唇语阅读来搞懂前言后语，他猜想可能从一开始人蝠就在说话只不过自己完全没听出来，至于“尖啸”——用它来形容那种奇怪的哨声倒是挺贴切的。  
“是尖啸搞的，我能听到一部分。”红头罩答道，轻轻敲敲自己的头罩，“耳鸣声太大了。”  
人蝠一边同情地看着他，一边试探着小心翼翼地直起身来，往这边迈出了一步。当他的两只翼手拖在身体两侧的时候，杰森只觉得脑袋里有根神经“蹦”地一跳，跳的他头皮都跟着一炸：  
人蝠的腰带和那条膝盖以下破破烂烂的裤子都太眼熟了，眼熟到让杰森一下子就想起了在奇美拉那儿分辨出的那句“蝙蝠侠在这儿。”  
“——蝙蝠侠？”  
他无法克制地小声惊呼道。  
人蝠愣了一下，然后朝他露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容。

这确实是蝙蝠侠。  
要是说杰森原本还有什么怀疑，那也在眼见为实地看见这小子笨手笨脚地爪牙并用，帮他撕毁腿上的束缚时就彻底打消了。比起提高效率，这只小蝙蝠显然更在乎是否会伤到别人，杰森觉得换一条狗来咬掉那些胶带都比他快。当然这个比较没有任何贬义意味，杰森甚至还忍不住为刚才那一脚感到一点愧疚——一点，他发誓就一点。  
“……救……谁……帮你……”  
红蝙蝠比划着说，说到一半似乎想起来他并无法听清自己的话，便又猛地停住了。  
“你可以继续，说慢一点就行。”杰森挥了挥手，“我能读唇语，只不过你现在的样子会增加难度。”  
红蝙蝠如释重负地舒了口气，慢慢地、咬字用力地说：“好吧，那可太走运了，放心吧，我会带你出去的。”  
他那仿佛对待陌生人一样的口吻让杰森一时有些迷惑——老蝙蝠都知道自己是红头罩了，眼前这小子装什么傻呢？  
“……还是说变成人蝠会智力下降？”杰森嘀咕了一句，红蝙蝠顿时蹙起眉头老大不乐意地瞪着他。  
哦对了，人蝠的听力好像特别灵敏来着。  
红头罩毫无愧意地想，伸手按了一下这个名副其实的蝙蝠崽子的脑袋。  
“嘿小红帽，”反应过来的红蝙蝠不满地拍开了他的手，像个教养良好的家猫似的小心翼翼收着爪子以免误伤，“你以为自己在逛动物园吗？”  
“但是这里有装动物的笼子。”杰森指指他身后，“还有你该知道我叫‘红头罩’，蝙蝠崽。”  
红蝙蝠闻言立即把眼睛瞪得老大，故意用一种大惊小怪的口气回了一句：  
“真对不起，我忙着呢，没时间去了解哪个刚出道的小混混又给自己起了什么惊天地泣鬼神的外号。”  
……行吧，这孩子是真傻了。  
杰森陶德眯起眼瞧着面前这只小蝙蝠，抬起手来碰了下脖颈接缝处的生物识别装置，摘下了红头罩。  
“——诶？”  
然后他又满意又失望地看见小蝙蝠缩起脖子背过大耳朵倒抽了口气，尾音拖了老长仿佛他现在不是人蝠而是什么跟鸣禽杂交的怪物。  
“这边的老家伙给了我这套行头。”展示过自己的面孔后杰森重新戴上头罩，好让小蝙蝠有点时间缓缓明显受到惊吓的神经，“还不错。”  
“……凑合。”蝙蝠崽子勉勉强强地说，“我没想过他现在的审美都这么……有特色了。”  
杰森沉默了几秒试图保持住自己作为前辈的矜持，却还是没沉住气决定努力为“红头罩”辩解：“其实这个外形是我自己的创意，所以我还挺满意的。”  
蝙蝠崽子马上识趣地闭上了本来还想再说点什么的嘴，哪怕他眼中依旧写满了惊讶和嫌弃。现在基本可以确定这小子是真的不知道“红头罩”的存在，也即是说，蝙蝠崽子应该没有“出卖”杰森。果然，肯定又是老蝙蝠多管闲事了，世界最强侦探比这个小菜鸟更擅长刨根问底有什么奇怪的吗？没有的。  
这个事实让杰森感觉到了一种久违的轻松，就像是疲惫不堪的行者突然发现眼前出现了歇脚的长凳，又像是本以为会击中自己的子弹最终只是堪堪擦肩而过，这就如同一次“死里逃生”或者“劫后余生”。然而很久之后，杰森才会明白自己此刻的感觉应该用什么字眼来形容。  
“我们现在还不能逃走，有两个人跟我一起被抓住了。”他试图跟小蝙蝠解释弗吉尼亚她们的状况，蝙蝠侠立即了然地点了点头。  
“我听到他们提起和你一起被抓住的还有女人和小孩。”他说，走向门口，“你知道的，变成我这样子的人一般是没有理性的，所以他们在我面前说话也没什么顾忌。而且我本来就没打算逃跑，只是想把你先送出去……”  
他用爪子轻轻敲了下门把手，从腰带里掏出了一套杰森十分熟悉的玩意儿。  
“我真没想到都这个年代了它们还能派上用场。”杰森心情复杂地看着那些明显传承自老蝙蝠时代的开锁工具，“他们竟然都不搜你的身？”  
“首先。”为了让杰森能知道自己在说什么，蝙蝠崽子扭回头看向他，“我们现在正在旧哥谭废弃隧道的最深处，这儿有几十年没人来了，拿老玩意儿对付老玩意儿非常合理。”  
一声轻响，门把手转过一个角度，小蝙蝠伸手拧开了门，直起身朝杰森得意地咧了咧嘴，十分绅士地做了个“请”的姿势。  
“其次，战衣和它的配套物品上都有生物识别协议，除了我和老家伙还有迪克之外没人能动。”  
杰森·陶德觉得这小子在等着自己给他点掌声，所以红头罩看了看左右两边深邃昏暗的通道，象征性地、轻而无声地拍了拍手以示自己的嘲笑：“然后呢，我们往哪儿走才能找到她们？”  
“我会去找她们。”蝙蝠崽子理直气壮地回答，“你得出去联络老爷子或者迪克，这里太深了，我的战衣和你的红脑壳发出的信号都没法传出去，他们根本无法定位到我们。”  
“是红头罩。”杰森纠正，“还有，别对我指手画脚，我对她们负有责任。”  
蝙蝠崽子用可以说是凶狠的表情眯了眯眼——虽然“凶狠”也许只是那张会咬人的蝙蝠面孔的加成。  
“你不了解这个世界的罪犯，又带着伤，还手无寸铁，除非红头罩能像超人那样眼发激光不然你只会拖我后——”  
他的话在杰森飞起一脚的一记猛踢过来时戛然而止，人蝠本能地往后一闪，却被杰森借着冲击力追加的打向下巴的一肘逼得差点仰倒在地，他把尖利的爪趾扣在墙上稳住身形，下意识想要回敬一爪，但还是克制着停住了。  
“你没有战衣，也还没完全适应人蝠的身体。”杰森收起攻势，退回原位看着气愤地回瞪过来的蝙蝠崽，“再说你现在这模样绝对会把她们吓哭的。”  
最后这句话显然对小蝙蝠造成了一百万点暴击，他一脸沮丧地低下头沉吟片刻，终于心不甘情不愿地点了点头：  
“好吧，我们搭伙，你还想知道什么，我路上会告诉你。”


	11. Chapter 11

红头罩给弗吉尼亚他们指出那条安全的逃生路线时，小姑娘一直在东张西望，好像丢了什么东西。  
“你找到蝙蝠侠了吗？”  
最后她问，声音压得低低的，因为杰森刚刚告诉她们要多加小心，免得再被坏人发现。  
“他去对付奇美拉了。”红头罩不动声色地回答道。  
小家伙不是很信任地看了看他，又张望了一阵，才伸出手用力拽了拽他的夹克下摆，眼巴巴地问：  
“你会去帮他，是吗？”  
红头罩下的脸面无表情。  
“嗯。”  
他点点头，和前面那句话相比，这句话不算谎言。

“非要躲着不露面？不会吧，你真觉得她们会被一只人蝠吓哭？”  
送走弗吉尼亚他们之后，杰森发话道。蝙蝠崽子这才从藏匿的黑暗里探出头，侧耳倾听着那两人远去的动静，歪着脑袋一脸认真的样子有点像条无害的小狗。  
“我就是不想玛丽安把蝙蝠侠和我这个样子联想在一起。”他答道，“她不太喜欢人蝠。”  
“听上去仿佛蝙蝠侠是你深爱的情人。”红头罩拐弯抹角地挖苦道，“这下我信了你从没做过罗宾了。”  
“我像是会穿着绿鳞小短裤飞来飞去的人吗？”  
蝙蝠崽子不甘示弱地回了句嘴，前罗宾杰森·陶德忍不住手痒地用力扯了下对方的大耳朵，结果收到了小蝙蝠愤怒的一声“啧”。托拉撒路池水的福，杰森恢复得比常人快，耳鸣症状已经消失了，这让他甚至能够听清小蝙蝠挣脱开自己、背转过身去的一句嘀咕：  
“……而且蝙蝠侠当然是最重要的。”  
杰森·陶德眨了眨眼。他当然知道蝙蝠侠很重要，每一位被布鲁斯收养过的罗宾，以及每一个哥谭和正联的人也都知道蝙蝠侠很重要，蝙蝠侠之于他们所有人都如同黑暗中唯一可以依赖的那一点灯火，必不可少，无处不在。  
然而他也并不觉得这个蝙蝠崽子口中的“重要”和他们意识中的“重要”是一个概念。事实上，对方方才的口吻几乎叫他想到了布鲁斯，几乎，布鲁斯可比这小子厉害多了。  
“你是什么时候遇见他的？”他问，跟在蝙蝠崽子后面在迷宫般的隧道里穿行。这段隧道特别低矮肮脏，全程弓着腰的杰森觉得自己绝不会想来这里第二次。  
“你说B？肯定比你们晚。”小蝙蝠放慢脚步和他并肩而行，好叫杰森能够看清自己的口形，“我才刚干没两年。”  
以他的年龄来看，两年的训练来的太晚也太不够了，而且杰森也很怀疑八十多岁的布鲁斯还能给这孩子做到什么程度的特训。  
“难怪。”杰森·陶德拖长音说，听出话外音的蝙蝠崽子立即握紧爪子，绷着脸瞪了他一眼。  
“快点，要是等到人蝠都回来了事情就很难办了。尖啸的声波能够控制他们，我们得避开跟人蝠的正面交锋……”  
“你现在不也是人蝠吗？”杰森压着脚步，多年的训练使得他能够把步伐控制在和人蝠状态的小蝙蝠一样的音量，就连路过的老鼠都不会被惊动。  
“我不是。”蝙蝠崽子迟疑了一下，“我不算是人蝠，我只是……拼接者，算是基因改造的产物，和奇美拉的状态差不多。所以对人蝠有用的频段对我影响不大。”  
“拼接，‘使用其他物种的基因片段替代和修饰人类本身的基因，最初作为一种猎奇的整形手术而得到了青少年的追捧，后来因为副作用太大和容易引发暴力冲动而被法律禁止。’”红头罩回忆了下那本手册的内容，若有所思地问身边的小蝙蝠，“奇美拉的真实身份是拼接手术的创始人居维叶博士吧？”  
“没错，大侦探。”惊讶的表情从蝙蝠崽子脸上转瞬即逝，“你之前做过调查对吗？”  
“是的，我在正联时‘调查’了一本新哥谭的旅游手册。”红头罩轻描淡写地答道，“你是怎么想到去做拼接手术的？”  
“拜托，老兄，”小蝙蝠苦着脸抱怨着，“你觉得我像是自愿的吗？变成这个样子？”  
红头罩特意认真地瞧着他：“有那么一点，我还以为可能我跟你们未来人有不浅的代沟呢。”  
小蝙蝠用一种巴不得咬死他的表情死死盯着这位同伴：  
“代沟跟疯了是两回事，谢谢。”  
杰森竭力忍住了才没笑出声。眼前的隧道已经快到尽头，出口那里能看到另一片更广阔的空间，杰森衷心地希望自己别再只有污水可以下脚，湿透的裤子贴着腿可太难受了。  
“我们快——”  
他说，小蝙蝠却猛地停下捂住了他的嘴。人蝠的手爪比人类的更长且瘦削，如果杰森没戴着头罩，这爪尖很可能已经摁在了他耳后静脉的位置，稍稍一动就能让他穿戴上一条血色围巾。这很危险。意识深处猛然弹出的警告让杰森意识到自己竟然对身边这小子全无防备，以红头罩的性格来说这是不可想象的。  
就如之前他对超人产生了依赖心理一样，这本不该发生，一次都不该，遑论现在的第二次。  
“人蝠回来了。”  
小蝙蝠根本不知道杰森这会儿在想什么，他用口型无声地说，毛茸茸的肩背上瞬间绷紧的肌肉勾勒出强壮的轮廓。这小子很紧张，当然了，杰森也很紧张，他也能听到那阵密雨般“哗啦啦”的降落声——那是人蝠，许许多多的人蝠归巢的声音，他们嘈杂的低吟令已经恢复正常听力的杰森烦躁不已。他觉得这群怪物至少得有几十只，真希望那支该死的激光枪还在自己手里，他可不想在下水道和一大群人蝠肉搏，这种擅长飞行的生物远比人类强壮的多，若是跟他们在这种封闭空间狭路相逢事情会变得非常棘手。  
那个老蝙蝠就没想到要给自己这套制服加点武器吗？  
杰森悻悻地想，那低吟声却在这时戛然而止，就像是被人按下了“静音”按钮，所有的人蝠都安静了。杰森当即条件反射地看向自己的同伴，生怕他出什么问题，而蝙蝠崽子也正看着他，眼中仍有理性的光芒。  
杰森顿时放下心来。  
“尖啸。”  
小蝙蝠跟他比了口型，与此同时，外面响起了之前那只抱抱熊的声音。  
“……如你所见，利用这个频段的声波就可以完全控制人蝠的行为，即便是拥有理性的人蝠也没法抗拒……”  
话音未落，一声短促的哀鸣响起，仔细倾听还能辨别出其中混杂着几个音节，只是没法连成让人理解的语句。小蝙蝠张了张嘴，杰森看见他的爪子握紧了，身体则绷得像根拉紧的弓弦，仿佛随时准备冲出去——别，小子。  
不能出声也没法用眼神示意的红头罩不得不按住了他的肩膀，朝他用力摇摇头。  
“依我看效果还是不够吧？”奇美拉慢条斯理地说，“这个女人今天是不是又擅自消失了好几小时？”  
“别得寸进尺，这本来就不在我们的交易里。”尖啸提高了声音，“是我帮你控制了这些人蝠，捉住了蝙蝠侠！交易本来就该到此为止了，我做完了我的部分，而你呢？说好了你有办法让我恢复听力！”  
“稍安勿躁，我当然有办法。”奇美拉不慌不忙地答道，“在生物结构重建的方向我可是专家，相信我，从基因层面修复你的鼓膜跟听觉传导神经系统并不难，富兰克林。”  
“那什么时候才能完成我的解药？”  
“事实上，现在就可以。多亏你对人蝠的控制，我目前的样子可不方便回被查封的旧实验室拿东西。”奇美拉的喉咙里发出的怪笑声有点像一只兀鹫在大叫，杰森小心翼翼探出头看了一眼，正看到他把一支注射枪交到尖啸手里，就在他们身旁，几只人蝠正将一个小个儿的黑色人蝠按在地上，她的耳廓还有枪伤留下的小孔。  
那是红头罩给她留下的。  
“这是真的解药吗？”尖啸怀疑地问。  
“它能让你恢复听力。”奇美拉居高临下地说，“你可以选择不用，要是你乐意一辈子戴着助听器过活的话。”  
“……我会找个人试验一下。”尖啸仍然不肯贸然行动，杰森猜测这家伙恐怕以前跟别人合作时就吃了不少亏，或者就是……居维叶的信誉实在不怎么样。见惯了哥谭的黑吃黑，红头罩已经开始琢磨怎么让这两位先打一架了。  
“随便你。”奇美拉满不在乎地说，懒洋洋地扭动着粗壮的蛇尾转过身子，眯起鹰眼瞧着地上那只女性人蝠，“不过着眼现在，我们得先把最不安分的家伙处理了。”  
尖啸也扭过头看向她，女人蝠随即用金黄色的眼睛倔强地回看过去，皱起嘴唇露出雪亮的牙齿。  
“……杀……你……”  
她断断续续地低吼着。抱抱熊偏了偏头，抬起一只熊爪子一样的手。  
“同意。”  
尖啸冷酷地说，朝她举起了自己掌心的音波炮。  
而杰森想要抓住身边的小蝙蝠却为时已晚，他眼睁睁地看着蝙蝠侠冲了出去。  
——就跟原来的世界一样，蝙蝠崽子永远是最让人抓狂的那一个。  
红头罩气呼呼地想，也从隧道里一跃而下，加入了混乱的战局。


	12. Chapter 12

“你需要更多的深思熟虑，别总把行动放在思考之前。”  
泰瑞猛击向尖啸时听见了身后蛇尾举起的声音，老爷子以前不厌其烦的警告顿时从他脑袋里弹了出来，或许换个场景这句话就配的上称之为“为时已晚”。  
但现在他可不是孤身一人。  
“下次行动前给我个暗号，小鬼！”杰森——红头罩粗声粗气地朝他大叫大嚷，正艰难地跟那条不断扭动的蛇尾斗争。  
“叫蝙蝠侠。”泰瑞小声抱怨了一句，一把扭过尖啸对准自己的那只胳膊，“老兄，给我来只援手。”  
本该击向蝙蝠侠的声波炮顿时“嗡”的一声怼上了奇美拉的胸膛，一下就把这头大型野兽狠狠撞上了墙。  
“哇哦，看起来会是个挂在壁炉上的好装饰？”  
年轻人欢快地吹了声口哨，差点被身后扑来的人蝠咬了一口。  
“这不卫生！”  
泰瑞·麦金尼斯一低头避开对方的牙齿，嘀嘀咕咕地把要给自己再来一下的尖啸朝他们一丢，抓起泰就跑。  
“所以我们的作战计划是什么？”  
红头罩问，他刚刚甩开包抄的人蝠群跟上来，要不是情况紧急泰瑞还想夸一句他刚才打起来的样子真够拉风。尽管并没有迪克的轻盈，红头罩的动作却铿锵有力，打起群架来甚至像在玩弄打击乐器，也是另外一种令人羡慕。  
“没有计划就是最好的计划！”蝙蝠侠回答道，带着泰跳上他们过来时的那条隧道——这种狭窄地带人蝠没法一窝蜂涌进来，最适合想要脚底抹油溜之大吉啦。  
“哦，”红头罩不太情愿地说，靴子踩在管道的污水里激起“啪嗒啪嗒”的烦人声响，“你竟然让我有点想念老蝙蝠那个混蛋了。”  
“啊哈，”尽管心知肚明对方那句话完全不是称赞，泰瑞还是厚着脸皮笑出声来，“所以你得感谢我调解了你的家庭纠纷？”  
红头罩终于忍无可忍地朝他比了一下中指，顺便用这只手指指了指泰：“她是谁？”  
“泰，说来话长，反正之前帮过我一把，我得救她。”泰瑞偏头看了眼努力跟着自己逃跑的人蝠，她仍然显得不太清醒，不过这么久都还能抵抗得住尖啸的控制已经难能可贵了，也许是因为老柯克对她使用的人蝠血清跟其他人的不同？  
他动了动耳朵，蝙蝠的头部构造比人类更适合捕捉声音，因此他和泰都比杰森更先听到异动，也许就早了那么零点几秒？就像是水母会在海啸前有所察觉似的，泰瑞感觉到了另一种更恐怖的浪潮。  
“快点——！”  
他嘶声道，松手让泰遵循本能扑腾着双翼起飞，自己则抓起了杰森往前猛冲。居维叶给他拼接的基因来自三种臭名昭著的吸血蝙蝠，它们已经是蝙蝠家族中最擅长奔跑和跳跃的种族，不过仍然不够快，至少快不过能够飞行的泰和身后追过来的“声音”。  
所以他用力把杰森向着隧道外丢了出去，拼接让他强壮到不靠战衣辅助就能做到这个，就是希望杰森摔下去时不会太疼……  
然后声音追了上来。

杰森从没听见过这么大的一声巨响，就算是地震或者爆炸也没有这么大声，他觉得自己的耳朵都要再次被震聋了，随之而来的还有摔在地上的剧痛，见鬼，还是脸着地的，要不是有头罩保护，他很可能已经喝进了一大口哥谭下水道的陈年污水。  
“蝙蝠崽子？”  
他喊，慢慢爬起身，看向那条隧道，灰尘散成的浓烟正从那里慢慢往外飘散。他们来时的隧道已经整个坍塌了。  
“小蝙蝠？”  
他焦躁不安，又喊了一声，看到烟尘中有个人影挣扎了一下，赶忙冲了过去。但那根本不是小蝙蝠，而是他们带出来的那个女人蝠——叫什么来着？她的一条腿被碎石压住了。  
“泰？”  
他想伸手帮她一把，却只收获了一声充满敌意的嘶吼，离近了看她的牙齿真是够尖锐的，杰森可不想被咬上一口。他还记得蝙蝠能传染多少种病毒呢。  
“等一下，我是……”他举起双手，勉勉强强地说，“呃，蝙蝠侠的……朋友。”  
泰依旧龇牙咧嘴，敌意丝毫不减。  
“好吧。”红头罩无可奈何地叹了口气，把外套脱下，又脱掉了上衣，把它翻转过来露出上面的红蝙蝠，重新穿好。  
“你看，我确实是蝙蝠侠的朋友。”他再次解释道，还伸手敲了敲那个金属制作的红蝙蝠。  
泰皱着眉头打量了他一阵，看起来好像平静了点，可杰森一伸手，她就又把牙齿露出来了。这可不怎么好玩。  
红头罩沉吟片刻，在她面前蹲下身来。  
“听着，我不是你的敌人。”他在外套内侧的口袋里摸索了一阵，取出了那串珍珠项链。这是弗吉尼亚临走时交给他的，她说这玩意儿不属于她还总是招惹是非，不如物归原主。  
而杰森现在正打算这么做。泰的眼睛一看到项链就瞪大了，她伸出手爪一把夺过，杰森没有再动作，只是把目光停留在她那张似人非人的脸上。  
“这是你的东西，对吗？”杰森轻声问，  
泰金黄色的眼睛里涌出了水光。  
“……柯克……”她喃喃道，双手抓着项链不肯放开。  
“你果然和朗斯通博士有点关系。”他低声下了结论，趁机迅速帮她挪走了碎石，不过已经太迟了，泰的腿侧有一大片伤口，脚踝也以一个不自然的姿势往外歪斜着，几乎不可能走路，要是继续逃走的话，她会是个拖累。而且蝙蝠侠（他竟然真的开始自然而然地称这小子为蝙蝠侠了）刚才并没有逃出来，杰森甚至不能肯定他还活着，另一头的敌人也不知道什么时候就会再冲出来，情况简直糟糕得不能再糟了。  
红头罩叹了口气，靠近堆满碎石的隧道口侧耳倾听了一阵，扭回头看向坐在那里的泰：  
“你能听见蝙蝠侠的动静吗？我是说蝙……”  
一阵“沙沙”声从头罩内部响起，杰森顿时打住了话头。  
“……杰森……能听到吗？杰森？”  
一个十分熟悉却又十分陌生的声音说——也许是对他来说这时间确实太久，太久了，杰森愣了一瞬才反应过来这是迪克在说话，只不过，是这个世界的老迪克。一个……和他认识的不太一样的、伤痕累累的老迪克。  
“杰森？拜托，要是听到了请立即回话，杰森？”  
老迪克的声音里透出一些焦急，这有点……说不太通，毕竟他们才刚认识没多久不是吗？当然，蝙蝠侠和超人也没跟他认识多久就已经表示出了善意，甚至连这个世界的老家伙都愿意给他一套行头由着他在这座城市行动。  
杰森不自觉地用手背摩挲着胸前那个硬质的金属蝙蝠，它已经被他自己的体温暖热了，碰上去一点也不凉。  
没错，这里是不一样的世界，这里果然是不一样的世界。  
红头罩吞了口口水，努力把声音调整得平静了一些：  
“收到，我是红头罩。暂时平安无事。”  
“你是红什……？”迪克茫然地重复了一遍，声音逐渐变得放松了一些。  
“太好了，杰森，你还好吗？我已经进入城市地下系统了，呆在原地别动，我会循着信号源过去，蝙蝠侠跟你在一起吗？”  
“……我不知道他……”杰森说，停了停，又换了种说法，“我们刚刚在一起，但现在隧道坍塌了。他被困在那里，和尖啸、奇美拉和一大群人蝠在一起。”  
迪克倒抽了口气：“——他的制服还完整吗？”  
“没到走光的地步。”杰森严肃地回答，“而且他看上去就……”  
“——像一只大蝙蝠。我知道，B已经猜到了。”迪克的声音一顿一顿，伴着加快的呼吸声，他应该正在快步奔跑，“蝙蝠侠曾经被居维叶强行拼接过，而再次唤醒已经被抑制的修饰基因只需要少量的诱变剂……”  
“那些怪物基因没法消除？”  
“不能完全消除，这是基因层面的修改，逆转剂也只能作用一部分细胞——杰森，你能听到那边的声音吗？”  
“不能。”红头罩摸了摸那些碎石，甚至伸手推了推，但它们都纹丝不动。他又试着侧头贴上那些碎石：他的头罩可以适当放大细微的声音，当然了，这次还是什么都没听到。。  
要是蝙蝠侠真的死了？  
这个念头让他心里难受了一下，像是突然被一根针捅了，所以他不得不立即把注意力从这上面移开。  
“我什么都听不到。”红头罩说，又抱着一线希望看了看泰，可是她的心思明显不在这里，他得想法让她帮帮忙。  
“泰。”他朝她走过去，用尽可能友好的姿态靠近，这一回泰却不太领情，她把项链按向心口，耳朵紧贴着头侧，整个身体都蜷缩起来，就仿佛杰森的头罩上长着一张能把她嚼碎吞下的血盆大口。  
或者——她害怕的不是杰森？  
意识到什么的红头罩急忙压住泰伏下身去，几乎就在同时，隧道口发出一声震响，碎石像是撞在炮膛里的炮弹一样猛地迸射出来，满处乱蹦的小石子打在身上生疼生疼，就像是下了一场短暂的冰雹。  
而烟尘中走出来的，隐约是尖啸亮白色的装甲。


	13. Chapter 13

多年对抗强敌的战斗本能让杰森的肌肉在敌人完全出现之前便调整到了蓄势待发的状态，而就在他趁着烟尘未散冲上前去的一瞬间，所有的声音竟都消失了。  
红头罩下意识地在喉咙里咕哝出一声咒骂，这一声依然全不可闻，仿佛他现在一跃而起是冲进了一部没有台词也没有音乐的老式默片；又好像是第一次爆炸之后的那段短暂的时间——他死亡之前的，最后的，迈入虚无的时间。  
无法抑制的恐慌立即攫住了他，导致他的反应停滞了半秒钟：一个足够声音走过这段短短的距离重击向他胸膛的时间。尖啸的音波炮毫不留情正中心口，一百多磅的结实身体顿时就像片毫无重量的树叶一般被轰飞出去。  
这一下足以杀死任何人。尖啸史里弗·富兰克林最初设计音波炮时，是想让它成为一种能完美代替爆破的、更为安全、节能而准确的大型土木工程建设用具。若不是因为装载在战甲上时还需要考虑人体对反作用力的承受能力，它甚至可以轻易粉碎建筑主体的混凝土与钢架结构。即便如此，这个弱化版的音波炮依然对血肉之躯有着致命的威力，足以把肉体凡胎的内脏震成一滩血肉模糊的混合物。  
通常如此。  
直到躺在地上的红头罩一个鲤鱼打挺猛地跳起身来。  
“见鬼。”  
他无声地说，身形晃了一下却又立即稳住了。刚才那一下确实摔得他的背生疼生疼，不过除此之外根本没有什么实质的伤害。他低下头，轻轻掸了掸红蝙蝠上的灰尘，它的振动正逐渐减弱。这个让人烦恼的小玩意通过某种方式抵消了音波的大部分力量，让杰森得以从方才的一击中幸存下来。  
这当然不是巧合。  
“老天，我感动得都快哭出来了。”  
他在头罩里嘲讽地说，就算一股可疑的暖意正从心口流向全身。他再次抬头看向尖啸，对方好像被他的毫发无伤惊呆了，熊爪子一样的发音器半抬不抬，似乎正在攻击和逃跑之间举棋不定。  
但红头罩可没工夫让他做选择，他像一只矫健的豹子那样猛冲过去，在发音器完全点亮之前已经闪身到了对方的侧面。  
“我还记得，声音是直线传播的。”  
杰森嘀咕道，或者他以为自己嘀咕了这么一句，反正也听不见。他强硬地把尖啸的手臂往一旁掰开，一头朝对方的脑袋撞了上去。一声惨叫顿时伴随着清脆的碎裂声响起，杰森很高兴地发现自己又回到了有声世界里来了。  
“我猜你的头罩没有我的这个结实，哈？”  
红头罩歪了歪头，看着手里这位狼狈不堪的科学家，他白色战甲的头盔碎起来就像个不堪一击的蛋壳。  
“闭……嘴！”富兰克林满嘴是血，咬牙切齿地嘶声叫着，“我……听不见……你说的……”  
“真抱歉我把你的助听器碰坏了。”红头罩打量着对方耳孔里断裂一段线缆，毫无愧疚地说，举起了他的拳头，“而且还得让你多睡一会儿。”  
“混蛋，哇……！”  
红头罩随手把失去意识的敌人往地上一扔，再次走近那个被炸开的隧道。灰土和碎石把大多数东西都染成了一样的颜色，他不得不打开热视力好寻找蝙蝠崽的踪影。但尖啸的音波炮造成的震动让这里仍然维持着较高的温度，几乎看不出人体跟四周的温度差，幸好那群人蝠跟奇美拉似乎都已经离开了，他有的是时间专心搜寻那个小鬼的踪迹。  
无非是扒开土块，带着全部的希望一点一点地寻找罢了。  
——所以布鲁斯也曾经这样寻找过他吗？第一次肯定有过的，那么第二次呢？第二次呢？在他用蝙蝠镖无情地割开杰森的血管，在他选择了小丑而非红头罩之后呢？  
他真的会寻找自己吗？他真的会希望自己活着吗？  
一种令人作呕的感觉涌上喉咙，这一刻现实和记忆仿佛交融在了一起，恍惚间他甚至觉得自己正努力搜寻的人是当年那个死于爆炸的罗宾：那个无助又绝望地死在小丑手下的男孩；那个被替代、被抛弃的男孩；那个再也不会回来的杰森·陶德。  
他不能让他死。  
他决不能让他死。  
杰森加快了搜寻速度，他的手套很快就因为不断翻弄石块而变得和周围一样灰扑扑又脏兮兮，他的裤子也是，他几乎是趴在地上像条搜救犬一样在工作，就差把鼻子都探进去嗅探了。  
还好，这并非白费力气。他推开一块石头，在那里分辨出了一块明显的高温区域，他的手指能触到温暖而柔软的皮毛，他的掌心能感到下面有力的心跳。  
就像等待已久的第二只靴子终于落了地，他也被拉回了现实。杰森·陶德仍在此处活着，平稳呼吸。  
“你可真顽强。”  
他呼出一口气，柔和又粗鲁地说，加快速度将小家伙从乱七八糟的石块下面刨了出来。昏迷不醒的蝙蝠崽看着就像一块颜色暗沉的脏地毯，他的嘴角有些血沫，不过呼吸并没有问题。红头罩又大略地摸了摸他身体各处，发现他竟然奇迹般地只断了一根肋骨。  
“真是个幸运的小鬼。”杰森自言自语了一句，“太久了……我猜迪克那个老家伙肯定是掉进哪条臭水沟出不来了……”  
“我都听见了。杰森。”  
头罩里立即传来了一声叹息，杰森忍不住笑出声来。  
“好吧，下次我一定挑个你听不见的地方说。”  
“别在我眼前说就行了。”这次声音是从不远处传来的。他回过头，正看见一脸无奈的迪克走向这边。那身黑亮黑亮的紧身衣顿时让红头罩都有点看愣了：他真没想到蓝鸟在这个年龄竟然还是……哦，还是那么翘？  
“你的多米诺面具呢？”他随口问道，看了一眼不远处的女人蝠。  
“我早就公开过身份了，”年老的夜翼轻描淡写地说，走近他们蹲了下来，伸手轻轻覆上小蝙蝠毛茸茸的脊背，在摸到对方凸出的肩胛时皱了皱眉头。  
“他好像断了根肋骨。”杰森提醒道，老夜翼看向小蝙蝠的眼神太复杂了，令他忍不住想要说点什么，“他应该避开了尖啸的大部分声波，所以……”  
“他总是不够小心，好在也总是足够幸运。”夜翼意味深长地说，轻轻碰了碰腰间的注射枪，却没有用它，“他太虚弱了，现在用逆转剂会要了他的命，我们得把他带回蝙蝠洞去——你能搭把手吗？”  
这不难，擅长飞行的人蝠本来就不重，更何况小蝙蝠在人蝠里也算是个头娇小的那种。对伤处稍加固定之后，杰森就把这小鬼抱了起来。  
“那么她怎么办？”  
他看向泰，迪克也正看着她。  
“你不会接受‘解药’，”迪克肯定地说，“对吧？”  
泰金黄色的眼睛闪闪发光，她扶着一块碎石勉强直起身来，轻轻晃动着翅膀保持着摇摇欲坠的平衡。  
“不，我不，”她慢慢地，努力地拼凑着完整的句子，“我不会和家人分开。那是……我们的，我和柯克的……家人。”  
杰森觉得自己能猜到一点曾经发生的事，不过他没有说出口。而迪克闭了闭眼，他又叹了口气。  
然后。  
“蝙蝠灯是你打开的吧？”  
迪克的声音和眼神都变了，他居高临下眯着眼睛的样子简直……简直就像是作为蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯。  
“他抓住凋零之后告诉我说看到了蝙蝠灯的求救信号，在旧街区，是你把他骗到这群恶棍手里的，是吗？”  
——“骗”？！  
听到这里的红头罩忍不住在头罩里骂出一句“FX——”而当他看到泰毫无愧意地承认了这一点时，那股怒火简直都要从他嘴里喷出来了。  
“你们……害死了……柯克。这是……应得的。”她攥紧了项链，梗直了脖子，说话时嘴里露出锋利的尖牙，让杰森忍不住思考把这些牙齿打碎时会是什么样的美妙场面。要不是怀里还有个毛乎乎的小家伙，红头罩的拳头很可能就真的抡上去了。  
迪克闻言则给出了另一句让人发狂的质问：  
“就算他是唯一一个冒着生命危险去救柯克的人？”  
没错，这里是哥谭。  
当愤怒在内心越来越剧烈地燃烧时，杰森终于意识到了：  
这里确实是哥谭，一个他记忆中的泥潭，一个蝙蝠侠和罗宾倾尽全力也无法拯救的城市，一个只靠善意根本无法感化的、无可救药的愚者之城。  
即便在未来也是一样。  
“我当然没有……忘记。”泰理直气壮地说，目光移到了红头罩这边。这可真的太考验杰森的忍耐力了，“所以……我给了他……血清，他才能够……恢复理性。”  
迪克张了张嘴，不过这次他还没有说出话来就被杰森打断了。  
“别逗了，你不是在帮他，你只是为了你自己。”  
哥谭的红头罩开口了，他俯下身去死死盯着这个人蝠，光亮的头罩上还黏着尖啸脸上的鲜血凝固而成的血痂，挡住了一部分人蝠映在头罩上的影子，仿佛这块血迹是出现在她的脑袋上的一样，或者——也未尝不可？  
“他想着救你，而你跟那群罪犯联手坑了他。”  
他盯着她耳廓上的那个弹孔，心里想的是这个洞要是出现在她脑门上无疑会更加好看一些，可惜了，他的枪现在不在手边，虽然是个未来世界的垃圾产品，却也令此时的自己思念不已。  
“不幸的是他们跟你一样言而无信，不只想要蝙蝠侠的命，还想要你们这群没有脑子的野兽当炮灰。直到这时候你才想起——哦，蝙蝠侠或许可以帮上点忙？毕竟他对你们这种怪胎都愿意施以援手？”  
泰的嘴唇抖动着，她张开了爪子，像是准备扑上来攻击了。  
“他们用家人……胁迫我——”  
她尖叫起来，但是这声音又戛然而止，接着提高了音调变成了一声绵长的惨叫。  
“J！”迪克低吼了一声，伸手抓住了杰森的肩膀，可是因为蝙蝠侠还在杰森那里，迪克也不敢用力把红头罩扳倒或者拉开。  
他就只能这么僵持着，不，这不是僵持，他什么都做不了。杰森也是布鲁斯的弟子，而且远比他年轻和强壮，单论眼下的情况，迪克无论如何都没有胜算。  
可是杰森怎么能——  
“我有分寸，老家伙。”红头罩冰冷地回答，那只踩在人蝠伤腿上的脚慢慢地转开一个微小的弧度，疼得泰浑身都在发抖，“回去我一定得好好恭喜B。他可真是找了一个合适的门徒。”  
“——一个跟他一样愚蠢的蝙蝠崽子。”


End file.
